Guardian of Narnia: Prince Caspian
by SamuraiBabe09
Summary: Peter/ OC Carmen and the Pevensies are reunited back in Narnia to help Prince Caspian. Will Carmen's friendship with Caspian break up her relationship with Peter? Will fate unite them in the end? G.O.N. Sequel
1. Returning to Narnia

**_HELLO EVERYONE! So I'm happy to tell all of my wonderful readers...HERE IS THE SEQUEL!!!!!! Haha! I wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who was sent me reviews, added me to you favorites and alerts, and to who added my story to their favorites and alerts. You all are amazing and I'm so grateful to have you all on my side! :D_**

**_I'm sorry it has taken me FOREVER to post this chapter. Graduation is coming up and I've wanted to pull my hair out. But now everything has calmed down, and you all have been waiting so patienty and reviewed, I'm going to just make time and please you all. :D So here is the first chapter, please read and review. Tell me your thoughts but be nice! Thank you all!_**

**_XOXO_**

Ch 1 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It has been a year since Carmen came back from Narnia. A year since she has been separated from Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund. It was a little difficult for her to return back to her life before Narnia. She deeply missed her Narnian family. The next day she went to school and right off the bat, the girls knew she was different. She didn't put up with the non sense at school. She stood up for herself and told the plastic girls where they could stick their new Mercedes. They didn't bother her again. She became a strong, independent woman and it showed.

Carmen took life in a new perspective though. She enjoyed it more, she cherished every moment she had with her father, even though she knew he wasn't her real father. She loved him dearly and it showed with every moment they spent with each other. He was happier that his daughter was living her life and she was happy that her father was happy but something was always missing, that big piece of her heart that a certain King held with him. Her dad knew it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Every night Carmen lay in bed, thinking about Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund. She longed to have them there with her; to meet her dad and for them to be happy as well. She wondered what they were doing, if they were happy, if they ever thought of her.

"Carmen, are you ready?" her dad asked as he leaned against her door frame. He was dressed in a light blue pin striped dress shirt and black slacks. Carmen looked up and smiled, her dark brown eyes shining as she put in her ruby red earring.

"Yeah…dad, do I look okay?" Carmen asked as she turned away from her long mirror and played with the end of her dress. Carmen and her dad were heading off to a formal work party at his new job. She had a black dress that ended at her knees. It had thick satin straps and a large satin ribbon that wrapped around her mid section and tied in the back.

Her father smiled widely at her. "You look lovely Carmen." Carmen smiled as she slipped on her red heels and followed her dad out of her room and into the hallway to the living room. Her father grabbed his black dress jacket and handed Carmen her purse as they left the house and got into their white SUV.

"How far is this party?" Carmen asked as she put her safety belt on. Her dad started the engine and backed out of their driveway.

"It's about 45 minutes from here, not including traffic. It's at a country club near a forest area." Her dad said as she looked over at him and smiled. He chuckled as he pulled onto the freeway. "I thought you would like the forest part. Why you like it, I will never know." Carmen laughed as she looked out the window, the city lights dimming and the hills and forest area coming into view.

The car slowed to a stop and Carmen wakened from her daydream of the tree spirits dancing in the breeze with Lucy. Carmen sighed as she got out of the SUV and fixed her dress. They walked towards the entrance and Carmen looked over at her father and laughed inwardly. 'He's nervous and it's only a dinner party…' Carmen thought as she placed a small hand on her dad's shoulder. He jumped slightly making Carmen laugh quietly.

"Dad, relax. You will be great!" Carmen said as he smiled at her and patted her hand before she moved her hand away as they ascended the stairs and were greeted by his new boss.

"Hello Bryan, it's good that you could come." The man said, shaking hands with her dad. The man was short, heavy set man with light green eyes and peppered hair. Carmen could tell immediately that the man deeply respected her father.

"Mr. Jonas, thank you for inviting me." Her dad, Bryan, said as her dad motioned towards Carmen. "Mr. Jonas, let me introduce my daughter Carmen." Carmen smiled sweetly as Mr. Jonas looked at her and smiled a toothy grin.

"Why Bryan, you didn't tell me she was a looker!" Mr. Jonas said jokingly as Carmen cheeks went red. "Hank Jonas, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said extending his hand out. Carmen smiled and shook it firmly.

"Carmen, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Jonas. Thank you for inviting us." Carmen said as Mr. Jonas waved it off.

"Of course! Your father is a good, hard working man and deserves an excuse to show off his daughter."Mr. Jonas said making Carmen smiled at her dad as the man chuckled. 'This man thinks he's hilarious…' Carmen thought good-naturedly as they walked into the crowded room. Carmen sighed as she watched the adult's converse. Her dad waved at a few of his co-workers whose wives were off in a corner gossiping.

"Hey dad…" Carmen started but her dad silenced her with a hand.

"I know. This is not you. I will come and get you in an hour. Be careful honey." He said as Carmen smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks dad. Have fun! I love you!" Carmen said as she saw two double doors that led out to the forest.

"I love you too." Her dad said as she waved and walked out into the beautiful moon lit forest.

Carmen walked peacefully through the colossal trees, the moon light shining through the leaves, giving the forest life. Carmen had taken off her red heels and was carrying them as she walked barefoot. Carmen smiled to herself as memories came back to her. The different times Peter and she would walk together, hand and hand. They would be all alone under the trees protection. Carmen sighed as she stopped and looked up at the night sky and closed her eyes. She lightly swung her heels around her still figure. The breeze has been blowing lightly and she loved the feeling of it on her face.

Then from out of nowhere, a huge gust comes and Carmen opens her eyes. 'That was strange…what is that sound…' Carmen thought as she swore she heard someone calling her name. Carmen stayed rooted in her spot until another gust came through. This time she followed the voice. She walked into a clearing and the voice stopped.

The leaves started to rustle around her and Carmen looked around her, her heart beat quickening. The leaves slowly rise around her and a face among the leaves forms and Carmen smiled.

"Queen Carmen, it's time for you to return to Narnia. I'm sorry." The tree spirit said making Carmen look at the tree spirit confused.

"Sorry for what?" Carmen asked as she felt the wind get stronger around her. All of sudden, Carmen felt like she was being sucked up in a vacuum; she felt light headed and she couldn't breathe. Before she knew it, her world went black.

Carmen woke up to waves crashing on the beach. Carmen stood up slowly and looked around. The sun was shining brightly and the ocean was a beautiful mixture of blues and greens. Carmen smiled as she picked up her heels from the ground next to her. 'I knew I would…' Carmen thought but didn't finish because she heard laughter to the left of her. 'Can it really be them…?' Carmen thought this time as she walked the direction of the laughter.

Carmen came upon 4 figures playing in the water and tears of happiness brimmed in her eyes. She found them, her family was with her.

"Carmen!" the youngest one yelled as they all turned and stared in amazement. Carmen smiled as she ran to them, never being happier than she was right that moment.


	2. Cair Paravel

**_Hello hello hello!!!! I just wanted to thank everyone who had read and reviewed! It's amazing to have all that support! :D I also want to thank everyone who added my story and I to their favorites and alert forums. You are INCREDIBLE!!! :D Now I hope you all like Ch. 2!!!_**

**_AND...Disclaimer....I don't remember if I put one in the first chapter so I'm just going to say this now:_**

**_I DO NOT own ANYTHING dealing with the Chronicles of Narnia franchise!!! Because if I did, I would not have to fill out scholarships for college. Haha! But again, I do not own anyone but Carmen and the characters that I created in this whole story._**

**_Thanks!!!_**

Ch 2ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The 4 Pevensies were splashing in the water after entering Narnia. They were happy to be home but it didn't last long. They expected Carmen to be waiting for them like before but she was nowhere to be seen. They were disappointed, especially Peter who had a hard time adjusting to normal life. Carmen was not there to help him and he felt lost without her. For one full year, he had to live without knowing if his true love was alright, if she was just as sad and lost without him.

"Carmen!" Lucy yelled as they all turned and looked, standing on the beach was Carmen. She had a black dress with red heels in her hand and a smile on her face. Carmen ran to them, dropping her heels on the sand. Peter ran to her, happiness flowing through his whole being. The two lovers met half way; Carmen leaped into Peter's awaiting arms and laughed as he twirled her in a circle. Peter met stumbled and fell to the ground, on top of Carmen. They laughed as Peter traced Carmen's face.

"I thought you weren't going to be here…I thought you left forever…" Peter whispered as Carmen looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Don't be silly Peter. I told you I would never leave you." Carmen said as Peter smiled and kissed her deeply. Carmen closed her eyes as she ran one hand through his now shaggy hair, and the other across his broad shoulders. Peter had one hand holding her face while the other was wrapped around her lower back. Carmen pulled away after a few moments of their kissing and looked at him deeply.

"I like your hair." Carmen said as Peter smiled.

"I thought you would." Peter said as Carmen rolled her eyes and looked over and saw the other siblings smiling at them.

"Sorry to interrupt but he wasn't the only one missing you." Edmund said as Carmen smiled as Peter got off of Carmen and helped her up from the sand, patting the sand off of her now slightly dirty dress. She engulfed her 'best friend' in a hug.

"You've grown! You sprouted up like a daisy." Carmen said as Edmund rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You never change do you?" Edmund asked as Carmen hugged Susan.

"Nope and don't count of it in the future." Carmen said as she moved to Lucy and squeezed her tightly. "I've missed you all so much!" Carmen said as she let go as Lucy, looking her over. Something was different but Carmen couldn't quite tell what it was.

"It's my hair. I let it grow out. Do you like it?" Lucy asked as Peter stood next to Carmen and held her hand. Carmen smiled lovingly at him before facing Lucy.

"It looks great. You all look so different." Carmen said as they all started to walk on the beach, Carmen and Peter in front with the other following.

"Well it has been a year since we last seen each other." Edmund said as Carmen looked over her shoulder to give him a sarcastic look.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Carmen said as the others laughed. Carmen turned around and kept walking when she suddenly feels someone throw her over their shoulder and run towards the ocean.

"Edmund! Put me down now!" Carmen yelled as she laughed hysterically. Edmund kept running into the water as Carmen pounded his back. "DON'T YOU DARE…" But Edmund tossed her into the water, laughing hard. Carmen sputtered up from the warm sea water and faked glared at Edmund. She spit out the salty water and pointed at accusing finger at Edmund. "You are in big, no…really big…monstrous big…enormously big trouble mister…" Carmen said as she charged at Edmund. Edmund was laughing too hard to notice and was tackled into the water. That started an all out water war between the two and the others laughed. They stopped after a few minutes and Edmund helped Carmen up from sea floor. He was looking up at the cliff side in front of them.

"Edmund?" Carmen said as they walked to the others on the beach, noticing that he was looking at the cliff side with puzzlement.

"What's the matter?" Peter said as they looked at Edmund with curiosity.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked as he looked at Peter.

"Where do you think?" Peter said laughing glanced and Susan and Lucy before looking at Edmund.

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia. " Edmund said as they all looked at the cliff side and stared.

'I don't remember any either…' Carmen thought as she looked up and then started to walk toward the weathered stair case at the bottom of the cliff.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked as Carmen turned around and looked at them with a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to go exploring. Are you coming or not?" Carmen asked as she started forward again, this time Peter jogged to her side and put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them.

"I missed you…" Peter whispered as Carmen put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"I missed you more…" Carmen whispered back as she gave him a small peck on the lips before they ascended the stairs.

* * *

Carmen and the others walked around the ruins. They all had separated and explored different areas close by. 'This place seems so familiar…' Carmen thought as she pulled her hair to one side and leaned against a tree.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy said nearby as Carmen closed her eyes and relaxed. 'I'm so happy there are here…' Carmen thought as Susan stepped on something and picked it up. Carmen opened her eyes and walked to Susan's side and looked at the object in Susan's hand.

"I think we did." Susan said as Carmen looked at her and then a Lucy. Peter and Edmund walked over as and Carmen looked at them.

"Hey, that's mine. From my chest set." Edmund said as he took the chest piece from Susan.

"What chest set?" Peter said as Carmen looked around and sighed. 'This is Cair Paravel…' Carmen thought as she looked at Lucy.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid chest set in Finnchley, did I?" Edmund said as Carmen literally watched the gears in Lucy's head start to spin. 'She knows…' Carmen thought as Lucy shook her head slightly.

"It can't be…" Lucy whispered as she ran to a large, broken platform with five small square ruins. Peter and the others ran after her. Lucy was dragging Peter to the five square ruins and placed him at the one in the middle.

"Don't you see?" Lucy said as she moved him into place. Carmen watched with a small smile on her face.

"What?" Peter said as he looked at Carmen confused and then at Lucy.

"Imagine walls…" Lucy started, moving Edmund to his spot. "And columns there…" Lucy moved Susan to her spot. "And a glass roof…" Lucy finished as she stood in her spot. Carmen walked to hers between Edmund and Peter and looked around. Carmen looked over at Edmund as he looked at her and saw the realization in his eyes.

"Cair Paravel…" Peter said as he looked around and then at Carmen as his side. Carmen was looking ahead and felt his grey/blue eyes on her and she met his glance. They stared at each other for a few moments before Peter turned and looked ahead. Carmen kept staring at the side of his face and grabbed his hand lightly. Peter squeezed it tightly in return but didn't look at her. Carmen looked forward and then at the ground.

'What happened here…where is Aslan…' Carmen thought as she looked up from the ground and at the ruins.

* * *

**_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for the support! XOXO_**

* * *


	3. Trumpkin

**_Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for the adding to the favorites and alerts for both story and myself. I appreciate it TREMENDOULSY! :D Thank you, also, for the lovely reviews; they mean ALOT! ;D Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! XOXO_**

Ch 3ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Catapults…" Edmund said as Carmen saw him kneeling alongside an 'appeared' rock. She was walking behind Lucy and was taking out her earrings.

"What?" Peter asked as he looked at Edmund confused. They girls looked at Edmund expectantly.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund said as he looked around a bit before standing up.

"Who would want to attack Cair Paravel?" Carmen said out loud as the rest just looked at her and then shrugged. "I wonder if the secret passage way is still here…" Carmen said again, this time Peter and Edmund went to part of the ruins and pushed the stone slab. Behind it was the door and Carmen smiled as Lucy looked up at her.

"I can't believe you remembered that." Lucy said as Carmen just placed a hand on her small, thin shoulder and then walked to where Peter was opening the door. He pushes the rotten door open and then starts to cut pieces of fabric from his shirt. Edmund looks over at Carmen and winks at her as Carmen just shook her head. 'He's so dumb…' Carmen thought as Peter looked up from his shirt.

"I don't suppose you have any matches do you?" Peter said looking at Edmund and then at Carmen.

"I don't have pockets." Carmen said patting her invisible pockets on her dress as Peter started to wrap the torn cloth around a stick.

"No…but…would this help?" Edmund said, pulling out a flashlight or 'torch' from his messenger back. The girls laughed as Carmen slapped him aside the head.

"You might of mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter said laughing as Edmund walked ahead with the flashlight. Susan and Lucy followed as Carmen grabbed Peter's hand to lead him down the dark path. Carmen was pulled back and into Peter's body as he placed both of his hands on her hips. Carmen looked up at him and smiled as she rubbed his broad shoulders with her hands. Carmen stood on her tips of her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Peter pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her lower body and pulled her up from the ground, holding her level with him. Carmen smiled as he placed her back down a few minutes later and pulled away. "I love you…" He said as Carmen smiled adoringly at him.

"I love you too." Carmen replied as she grabbed his hand again and walked down the dark stair case and into the chamber where all of their belongings were. They walked down the passage way and into the open area. Carmen smiled as Lucy jumped a little and rushed in front of her. They went down a small spiral staircase and Edmund and Susan were waiting at the semi-opened doors. Carmen let go of Peter's hand and pushed the gate open. Carmen smiled widely at the gold chests.

"I can't believe it…" Peter said as he picked up a dusty Narnian shield. Edmund, Lucy and Susan went to their chests and opened them.

"It's all still here." Carmen finished as she placed a hand on his back before walking to her chest in between his and Edmunds.

"I was so tall." Lucy said, holding up one of her dresses to her body. Carmen and Susan looked over and smiled. Carmen looked at her statue and frowned.

"And I was so skinny." Carmen sighed, making them all laugh at her and Carmen just shrugged in response.

"Well you were older then." Susan said as she picked up her bow and arrow from Father Christmas.

"As suppose to a hundred years later…when you're younger." Edmund said as Carmen turned around to scold him but ended up bursting up laughing. He had his helmet on his head and this goofy look on his face. Peter looked down and blew the dust off of the shield. Carmen watched him from the corner of her eye as he looked up at his statue and chest.

"What is it?" Lucy asked as Carmen finally opened her chest and smiled. All of her dresses, pants, shirts, armor and weapons were there. Carmen picked up a pair of dark brown breeches, milk chocolate knee high brown boots and a deep forest green short sleeve tunic with gold embroidery with a beige long sleeved undershirt.

"My horn…I must have left it on my saddle…the day we went back." Susan said as Carmen looked up with the bundle of clothes in one hand and her two swords and daggers in another. Carmen watched as Peter walked to his chest, paused for a moment and then opened it. He pulled out his sword and drew it out of its sheath. Carmen placed her clothes on top of her closed chest as Peter read out loud the inscription.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death…" Peter said, looking at his sword.

"When he shakes his mane, we should have spring again." Lucy finished as everyone looked at her. She had a sad look on her face and Carmen felt sad as well. "Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers are all gone." They looked around each other as Peter sheathed his sword. Peter looked at Carmen and she nodded, grabbing her clothes and walking back the way their came in.

"I think it's time for us the find out what's going on." Peter said as he watched Carmen leave.

Carmen walked up the stairs and into the bright sun and sighed. 'Lazar…Oreius…I wish you were here…' Carmen thought sadly as she walked around to find a place to change. Carmen came along a small ruin area that also covered by bushes. Carmen went into the enclosure and started to take off her black dress. Once she was stripped down into her black bra and black boy shorts, she slipped into her dark brown breeches and pulled on her boots. She was just pulling the beige undershirt when Peter walked in on her. Carmen jumped from being startled and covered herself up and Peter face went red like a cherry and he turned away.

"Carmen! Sorry…I didn't know that you were changing here." Peter said as Carmen laughed and pulled the shirt over her head. She tapped Peter on the shoulder and he glanced over his shoulder and then turned fully around.

"It's okay, see! No big deal, plus you've seen it all before." Carmen said as she pulled her deep forest green tunic over her head and tucked them into her breeches. Peter smiled as he watched Carmen strap her sword belt to her hips and then place the daggers individually into their holders.

"I know…it's been a while." Peter said as Carmen looked up from her adjustments and smiled. Peter placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. Suddenly Edmund comes out of the bushes, gags and covers his eyes.

"Could you two stop!" Edmund yelled as Carmen and Peter laughed slightly before Edmund continued, "There is a boating heading this way…looks like they're holding a prisoner." Carmen laughing stopped and they both followed Edmund out of the enclosure and a small cove.

* * *

"Drop him!" Susan yelled as Carmen, Peter and Edmund ran onto shore. Carmen had both of her swords drawn and saw that Susan had already given the two soldiers a warning shot. They were holding a dwarf over the water and dropped him as they pulled out their weapons. Susan shot one soldier and the other jumped off the boat. Peter went under to get the dwarf before he drowned and Edmund went to get the boat. Carmen went and helped Edmund with the boat and Peter brought the dwarf to shore. Once Carmen and Edmund tied down the boat, they approached the dwarf who was lying on the sand. Lucy cut his bindings and he un-gagged himself and started to spit out water. Carmen looked around and noticed that the others had changed; Susan was wearing a purple dress, Lucy a orange and champagne dress, Edmund a long sleeve blue tunic and Peter a long sleeve grey undershirt and a brown short sleeved tunic.

"Drop him!" the dwarf yelled as he threw the gag on the ground in front of him. He had red hair and a gruff voice. "That's the best you could come up with?" Carmen raised an eyebrow as the others looked around.

"A simple 'thank you' would be sufficed." Susan said, popping an attitude at the dwarf. Carmen placed a hand on her hip as he pointed a small, chubby finger at Susan.

"You know she just saved your life?" Carmen said coldly as the dwarf looked at her, stared and then turned back to Susan.

"The Telmarines were doing fine drowning me without your help." The dwarf said as Carmen just rolled her eyes as the dwarf stared at her again.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said, making the dwarf shut up. There was a little silence so Carmen decided to try to be civil.

"What's your name?" Carmen asked as the dwarf look up at her and then at the ground.

"Trumpkin…my name is Trumpkin." The dwarf said Carmen smiled slightly at him but he quickly looked down to the ground.

"Why are they trying to kill you anyways?" Lucy asked as he looked up at them like they were slightly crazy.

"They're Telmarines; it's what they do." Trumpkin said, patting off his wet clothes.

"Telmarines…in Narnia?" Edmund said, looking at them with confusion. Carmen looked at Edmund and then at Peter.

"Where have you been the last hundreds of years?" Trumpkin said as Carmen laughed slightly.

"It's a bit of a long story."Lucy said, laughing herself. Susan handed Carmen Peter's sword and Carmen passed it to Peter who took it with a small smile and a nod of thanks. Trumpkin mouth formed into a 'O' and then he stepped back a bit.

"You've got to be kidding me…you're it…you're the Kings and Queens of Old?" Trumpkin said, sounding slightly disappointed. "And you…" he said with an awed tone as he pointed a finger at Carmen. "You must be the Guardian of Narnia…" Carmen raised an eyebrow at him again and motioned to his finger.

"You know, it's not nice to point at strangers." Carmen said as he put down his hand as Peter stepped forward, extending a hand at Trumpkin.

"I'm High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said, making Trumpkin look at his hand and then Carmen roll her eyes.

"You probably could have left off the last bit." Susan said as Carmen looked at Edmund and saw him laughing quietly along with Trumpkin.

"Probably…" Trumpkin said, making Carmen slightly giggle but she suppressed it quickly from the sharp look that Peter gave her. 'Whoops…caught during the act…' Carmen thought as she laughed mentally at herself.

"You won't be surprised." Peter said as he drew his sword. Carmen put and arm out and slightly pushed Susan and Lucy back.

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy." Trumpkin said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Not me…him…" Peter said as he looked at Edmund and then handed the hilt of his sword to Trumpkin. Trumpkin looked over at the girls, raised a bushy eyebrow then took the hilt of the sword. The blade dropped into the sand like it was heavy for Trumpkin. 'He's such a faker…' Carmen thought as Edmund drew his sword and smiled looking at Peter. While Edmund was looking, Trumpkin swung at Edmund's sword and then at his head. Edmund ducked and then Trumpkin hit Edmund in the face with the hilt of Peter's sword.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled as Carmen flinched. 'That's going to hurt later on today…' Carmen thought as the fight continued. Edmund side stepped Trumpkin's next move and hit him on the butt, making the others laugh slightly. Trumpkin grunted a little before attacking, swinging at Edmund's legs. Edmund jumped over the sword and parried every move Trumpkin swung at him. Edmund attacked him continuously four times before hitting the sword out of Trumpkin's hand and pointing the sword at the unarmed dwarf. Trumpkin fell to his knees in disbelief.

Carmen walked to Edmund and patted him on the back as he sheathed his sword. Trumpkin mumbled something incomprehensible as she looked at the dwarf.

"Maybe the horn worked after all." He said, as they all looked at the dwarf confused.

"What horn?" Susan said as the all looked at Carmen then at each other.

* * *

**_So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts, be civil though! :D XOXO_**

* * *


	4. Lost

**_So....I hope you all aren't mad at me for taking literally FOREVER! to post. Let's just say that a lovely thing called life took me by surprise and to Europe for about 2 weeks. So my sincere apologies for being REALLY late and I hope you all forgive me. Thank you for EVERYONE who was reviewed and added me and 2 stories to your favorites and alert pages. It was my motivation to get this out. I wished it was sooner but none the less, it's out. _**

**_Thank you again and I hope you all enjoy! Read and review! :D XOXO_**

Ch 4ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The others looked around their surrounds as Peter rowed gently down the stream. 'Prince Caspian…the savior of Narnia…I didn't see that coming…' Carmen thought as she sat next to Edmund, in front of Peter. Carmen then looked down to the side of the boat and stared deep into the crystal clear water.

"They're so still." Lucy said, waking Carmen from a trance.

"The trees; what do you expect?" Trumpkin said, looking at Lucy and then back out at the very still trees.

"They used to dance. Lucy used to dance with them all day long." Carmen said making Trumpkin look at her. Carmen turned her sad glaze back to the water beside her. Peter stared at her for a long moment before looking around.

"It was long after you left when the Telmarines invaded us. Those that survived retreated into woods and the trees…the retreated so deep into themselves that no one has heard from them ever since." Trumpkin said making Carmen close her eyes in sadness and pain. 'Where was Aslan when the Narnians needed him…?' Carmen thought as Edmund put a reassuring hand on Carmen's shoulder as she looked over at him and smiled sadly.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan let this happen?" Lucy asked as Trumpkin turned to look at her then at Carmen. Carmen stared at the back of Lucy head, waiting for Trumpkin to speak.

"Aslan; we thought he abandoned us when you did…except for you of course." Trumpkin said as he motioned the last part at Carmen. Carmen eyes narrowed as she spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Aslan did not abandon you dwarf. I know this because I'm a part of him; remember? Say anything else about Aslan and I'll personally throw you over this boat." Carmen venomously said as Trumpkin turned his eyes away from hers. The others looked at Carmen and then at Trumpkin.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter said after a few minutes of silence. Carmen had returned to glaring at the water.

"It makes no difference now does it?" Trumpkin said defeated as he looked at Carmen and then ahead of the rowing boat.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter said as Carmen looked up at the trees and sighed. 'I can't be angry at them…they've been through hell…' Carmen thought as she sat up straight and popped her back, getting a disgusting look from Edmund. Carmen rolled her dark eyes and pushed him slightly, making him chuckle slightly.

They rowed onto the shore and Trumpkin jumped out, helping Lucy and Susan out of the boat. Peter jumped out and then Edmund behind him. Carmen looked out from the boat and saw Lucy half way to the tree line. 'I have a bad feeling about this…' Carmen thought as she moved to jump out of the boat. Trumpkin was there with a hand extended to help her out.

"Thank you but I'm fine…" Carmen said as Trumpkin looked at her then tied down the anchor. "Trumpkin…" Carmen started as she jumped out of the boat and walked towards him. He kept tying the anchor down as she approached. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so cold towards you." she said as Trumpkin looked up surprised and then down at the floor. Suddenly Carmen heard a scream and she looked over to see a bear chasing after Lucy. Carmen started to run towards her as Susan aimed an arrow at his heart.

"Keep running to me Lucy!" Carmen yelled as she drew her two swords and ran with all her might to protect Lucy. Lucy tripped over a rock and Carmen's heart stopped. "Shoot Susan! Shoot!" Carmen yelled over her shoulder as she kept running. Carmen's throat clenched as she knew she wouldn't be able to make in time to save her. About three feet away from her, the bear is killed with an arrow. Carmen drags Lucy away from the carcass. Carmen looks back in time to notice Trumpkin putting his bow away and Carmen sighed. "Are you okay babe?" Carmen asked as Lucy stood up. She nodded as Edmund and Peter came running up. Lucy ran to Peter as he hugged her and kept her close to his body.

"Thanks." Lucy said as Trumpkin checked that the bear was dead.

"He was wild." Edmund said as Carmen sheathed her swords.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said as Carmen placed a hand on Lucy shoulder. Lucy let go of Peter and held on to Carmen tightly as Carmen ran her tan fingers through her hair.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." Trumpkin said as he pulled out a small dagger. "You might find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Trumpkin said as he kneeled down next to the bear's body and cut it opened. Lucy flinched and turned away, burying her face into Carmen's body. Carmen looked at Edmund and Peter; both looked like reality just struck them on the head.

* * *

"Ugh…we're lost. I hate it when we get lost." Carmen said as she walked behind Peter, an annoyed expression on her face.

"I don't remember this way." Susan said, as Carmen looked over her shoulder at her.

"What's wrong, girls? Can't carry a map in your heads?" Peter said making Carmen roll her eyes and making the others laugh.

"That's because our heads has something in them." Lucy said making Carmen laugh slightly.

"I just wish he would listen to DLF." Lucy said making Carmen look at them confused and stop.

"DLF?" Edmund asked as Carmen nodded.

"Um…what's a DLF?" Carmen asked as Susan and Lucy smiled and giggled a little.

"Our dear little friend." Lucy explained as they walked ahead of Carmen. Carmen looked at Trumpkin and then at a smiling Edmund.

"That's not at all patronizing is it?" Trumpkin said sarcastically. Carmen smiled at him before continuing walking.

"I'm not lost…"Peter said as he stopped at where there were two paths to follow. Trumpkin was in front of us and was getting annoyed.

"No…you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said as Peter turned around and glared at the dwarf. 'What's wrong with him?' Carmen thought as Peter talked rudely to Trumpkin.

"You said you left Caspian in the Shuttering Woods and the quickest way there is cross at the River rush." Peter said as Carmen stood beside Trumpkin. Trumpkin looked up at her and then back at Peter.

"Unless I'm mistaken then there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said as Peter glared down at him.

"That explains it then, you're mistaken." Peter said as he walked ahead. Carmen looked ahead and then jogged to walk beside Peter.

"Peter…" Carmen said but he ignored her and kept walking. "Peter…" Carmen said louder and Peter spun around.

"What!" Peter said loudly and rudely as Carmen looked at him wide eyed. She then crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her dark eyes at him. 'He didn't just yell at me…the jerk…' Carmen thought as Carmen just ignored him and walked right past him. "Carmen…Carmen please…" Peter said as he grabbed one of her arms.

"Just stop talking to me." That was all that Carmen said as Peter let go of her arm and sighed. They walked out of the path and came upon an open forest area. Carmen could see a gulley where the river was suppose to be. They walked over and Peter, Susan and Lucy peered over the side.

"See over time the water eroded the soil and deepened it." Susan said as Peter looked down at the river bed.

"Oh shut up." Peter said annoyingly at Susan.

"Is there another way down?" Edmund asked as Carmen looked down at Trumpkin. He looked up at them both before answering.

"Yeah, fall in." Trumpkin said as Carmen placed one hand on her sword and another on her neck.

"But we weren't lost." Peter said sad fully as Carmen and Trumpkin rolled their eyes at the same time.

"There's a ford near Beruna, how do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asks as he started to walk away from the edge.

"Better that than walking." Susan answered as Carmen nodded with her as they walked away. Carmen took one step away before she felt her heart clutch. Carmen closed her eyes as she heard Lucy behind her.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! Don't you see? He's right over…there…" Lucy yelled as she ran to the cliff side. The others turned around as Edmund stood beside Carmen as Peter placed a hand on Carmen's shoulder.

"Are you okay Carmen?" Edmund asked as Carmen opened her eyes as she shrugged Peter's hand away.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Carmen said as she looked at Lucy with sympathetic eyes. 'They won't believe us…Aslan was here…' Carmen thought in her head as she felt Peter grab her hand lightly. Carmen looked over at him with her dark eyes and smile slightly as she squeezed it tightly. Peter looked over at her and put a small smile on her face as he looked at Lucy.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked as they all looked at him. Carmen glared at him as Lucy turned around.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy said as Carmen let go of Peter's hand and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked up at Carmen and smiled.

'I'm sure there are plenty of lions out in these woods…like that bear." Peter said as Carmen and Lucy looked at him.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy argued as Carmen rubbed her eyes.

"Aslan was here, I felt him." Carmen defended as they looked at her.

"Look, I'm not going to jump off of a cliff for someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said, earning an angry glare from Carmen. Trumpkin looked away as Edmund spoke.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking quite stupid." Edmund said as he looked at Carmen and then at Peter. Peter looked in between them and sighed.

"Why wouldn't I've seen him?" Peter asked as he turned to Lucy and Carmen.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy answered as Carmen squeezed her shoulder. 'Maybe if he stopped being an ass then maybe he would have seen him…' Carmen thought as she looked over the gorge and to the trees on the other side.

"I'm sorry Lu." Peter said as they walked away. Carmen stayed with Lucy as they both looked over to where they saw and felt Aslan. Carmen turned around and saw that Edmund was there. Edmund smiled sadly at them both as Carmen lightly pushed Lucy to walk in front of her.

"He was here Edmund…I felt him…" Carmen said as she turned to Edmund.

"I know Carmen. I believe you." Edmund answered as he placed a reassuring hand on her back before walking ahead of her to console Lucy. Carmen sighed as she looked ahead. 'Is Aslan testing us…I hate tests.'

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! But remember, it's your going to diss my work then please, be nice and respectful. Thanks! XOXO_**


	5. The Dream

**_Hello! I'm very happy with myself because I finished this AND Ch 7 in one night! Yay! Anyways, thank you for everyone who has reviewed and read my story! I appreciate all the support and I'm very grateful for everyone one of you! Now I hope you enjoy and review! XOXO_**

Ch 5ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Carmen and the others approached the river, they saw that the Telmarines army was there, building a bridge to cross the river. They watched in a frightened awe as they ducked from being seen by approaching horses.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan whispered as she looked at Peter then at Carmen.

"I 100% agree with you Susan." Carmen said as she glanced over the pile of long timber they were hiding behind. "It's not safe here." Carmen looked over again and squinted to see far away.

"Peter…" Carmen said, capturing his attention. He turned to look at her as she crouched next to him between Trumpkin. "They are ready for war." Peter looked at Carmen and nodded. He placed a hand on her knee before leaving. Carmen stayed behind to make sure that everyone got out before leaving herself.

Once they were a safe distance away from the soldiers, Carmen let go of the breath of air that she had held in. 'That was way too close to comfort…' Carmen thought as they approached their only way over, the gorge.

"So where did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy as Carmen rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm getting tired of you of treating her like she's stupid." Carmen said irritably as Peter just glared back.

"I wish you all stop trying to act like grownups. I didn't 'think' I see him and did see him." Lucy said defensively as she grabbed Carmen's hand and pulled her away from them. Lucy let Carmen's hand go as she retraced her steps. Carmen stood by Edmund as she watched Lucy.

"I am a grown up." She heard Trumpkin say as Edmund laughed softly.

"I saw him right…" Lucy started to say but then suddenly the part of the cliff that Lucy was standing on collapsed. Carmen leaped out and landed on her stomach with half of her body down the hole. In seconds, she could feel Peter on top of her, holding her down and the others on either side of Carmen. Carmen sighed as she saw that Lucy was safely sitting on the moss.

"Here…" Lucy finished as Carmen relaxed and Peter pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked as the others went down into the hole, leaving them up on top.

"Um…a little freaked out but yeah I'm okay." Carmen said as Peter just smiled and placed a hand on her hip and the other on her neck. "I tell you what, your sister is about to give me a heart attack if she keeps on doing stuff like that." Peter laughed as he kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling her into a hug.

"I know." He said as they embraced for a few moments before going down the hole and down the hidden path. They hiked down the path and crossed at a shallow point in the river. Carmen was walking in between Susan and Edmund.

"You know what Edmund, I think I officially hate water." Carmen said as she slipped on a slippery rock for the thousandth time. Edmund just laughed as Susan slightly glared back at Carmen. Carmen looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What! Am I breaking your concentration Susan? God forbid I even speak in your presence." Carmen snapped making Edmund and Peter laugh and Susan roll her eyes.

"You are in a feisty mood Carmen." Edmund said as he placed a hand on Carmen's lower back.

"I tell you, it's the hiking." Carmen said as Edmund just laughed as he kept his hand on her lower back until they were both over the crossing. Once they got over Carmen sighed as she dried her boots.

"We need to find a place to sleep." Trumpkin said as he started to walk into the forest. Peter walked past her and bumped her hard on the shoulder. Carmen looked up, confused at the angry gesture.

"Okay, what did I do now?" Carmen asked Edmund as they walked towards the back of the group.

"How should I know? He gave me the stink eye before bumping you." Edmund said, making Carmen laugh.

"Really? The stink eye?" Carmen asked making Edmund laugh and nudge her with his shoulder.

"Shut up." He retorted back making them both laugh and earning a harsh glare from Peter up in front. Carmen patience with Peter was about to be done with if they didn't find a place to sleep. After about an hour they came across an opening in the trees.

"This looks like a good place to camp for the night." Trumpkin said as Lucy and Susan settled on the grass. Carmen looked around and saw that Peter was looking at her. Carmen broke the stare and started to walk to the tree line.

"Where you going?" she heard Peter yell as she turned around with a hand on her hip.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to scout for any Telmarine soldiers." Carmen said coldly as she spun on her heel and walked into the tree line. Peter looked over at Trumpkin who was standing beside him. Trumpkin just shrugged and walked away looking for some wood to light a fire.

* * *

Peter sat on a rock as the fire roared in front of them. Edmund approached Peter and sat beside him on the rock.

"What's wrong Peter?" Edmund asked as Peter sighed and laid his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as he looked back up at his little brother.

"What I mean is why are you being rude to Carmen and to me?" Edmund asked as Peter looked up at the sky.

"I…I got jealous of you two." Peter said as Edmund started to laugh. Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance as Edmund got his laughter under control. "It's not funny Edmund." Peter said as Edmund stopped and looked at his brother with complete seriousness.

"Jealous? Why?" Edmund asked as Peter stared into the fire.

"I don't know Edmund. I just don't want to lose her again." Peter said sadly as Edmund sighed and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter looked up at his little brother and sighed.

"Look Peter, Carmen loves you. She wouldn't ever consider another person to have her heart other than you…" Edmund said as he removed his hand from his shoulder. "Besides, that's just…strange…me and Carmen?" Edmund laughed as Peter looked over at him and started to laugh with him.

"I know…I'm sorry." Peter said as he sat up when he heard footsteps coming from the forest. Peter watched as Carmen came out of the forest with leaves and branches in her hair, her clothes covered in mud and grass stains and with dirt all over her face. Peter smiled unconsciously as Edmund looked to where he was staring at and started to laugh.

"What happened to you Carmen?" Edmund asked as Carmen pointed a warning finger at him.

"You don't want to know." Carmen said as she sat down on the log; tired and in much need of rest.

* * *

"Come on! It couldn't be that bad." Lucy said as Carmen just looked over at her and sighed.

"Nope because you all are never going to let me live it down." Carmen said making them all groan and talk all at the same time. "Okay okay…I'll tell ya! Goodness!" Carmen said loudly as they all silence. Trumpkin came into the clearing with more fire wood in his arms and listened.

"I got chased…by a squirrel…" Carmen said as she looked into the fire and then up at them. Edmund couldn't keep his laughter in any longer and burst out laughing hysterically. The rest followed and Carmen's cheek went into a deep blush. "What! He came after me; his little teeth were out and chased me around his freaking tree! Apparently he thought I was going to eat his nuts! But I don't even like freaking nuts!" Carmen explained as they just started laugh harder and harder. Carmen sighed and then couldn't help herself and laugh alongside them.

"It's good to be back together…all of us." Peter said as he looked at Carmen and then at his siblings.

"Yeah, it feels great." Carmen said as she looked at them all and then stared at Peter. He looked up and they stared at each other before Carmen smiled. Peter smiled back as Susan gave a huge yawn.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed. We have a lot of walking to do tomorrow." Susan said as she, Lucy and Edmund lay down. Carmen got up and walked to where Peter was sitting and sat down beside him. Trumpkin added a few more logs in the fire and then curled up on the soft grass.

"Carmen…I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you today." Peter whispered after a few moments of silence. Carmen just shrugged as she laced her hand with his.

"It's okay Peter. I forgave you the very second it happened." Carmen whispered as Peter looked over at her and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. Carmen pulled them back together and they kissed with a soft passion that melted away all the tension of the day. They pulled away slightly panting, their foreheads were touching as Carmen closed her eyes.

"I think it's time for us to get to bed." Carmen said as she pulled away and went to stand up.

"Sleep by me tonight." Peter asked as Carmen looked at him and then smiled.

"Okay…but nothing else." Carmen said as she lay down on the soft grass with Peter behind her. Peter just chuckled as he pulled her closer to his body, his arm draped across her hip. Carmen sighed with content as she placed an arm on top of his arm across her waist and used the other as her pillow.

"Good night Peter. I love you." Carmen whispered as she felt Peter kiss her neck.

"Good night my love, I love you too." Peter whispered back as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_(Dream)_

_Carmen looked around at the opening and found that no one was there except for herself. Carmen shot up to her feet and noticed that she wasn't in her clothes but in a light blue dress that flowed down to her feet, her hair was down and had little flowers in it. Carmen looked around and found a path. Carmen walked down this path and came across another opening and gasped._

_It was the opening with the rock pointing out of it. The same place that Aslan showed Carmen when she first came to Narnia. Lying next to the rock was Aslan himself. Carmen's dark eyes rimmed with tears as she ran to Aslan._

"_Aslan!" Carmen cried as she buried her head into his furry mane. Aslan laughed deeply as he hugged her back._

"_My child, it is good to see you here again." Aslan said as Carmen pulled away and looked deeply into his golden cat eyes._

"_It's good to see you too Aslan." Carmen replied as she sat beside him._

"_Where are you Aslan?" Carmen asked as Aslan sighed and looked over at her._

"_That I cannot tell you." Aslan said as Carmen looked down and then at him._

"_Is this a test? Are you testing our faith in you?" Carmen asked as Aslan looked at her and smiled._

"_Life is a never ending test, my child. You know that better than anyone else." Aslan said as Carmen laughed and closed her eyes. _

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you will review and let me know your amazing thoughts! But remember to be nice if your going to criticize, thanks! :D XOXO_**


	6. Prince Caspian

HELLO! I'm back! Lol! =D So I know I am a horrible author for making all of you wait for like...I honestly don't know how long so let's say FOREVER! Haha! Anyways, life has been crazy with me being in college and all. I guess I forgot how much I loved writing this story and you all of your support. Thank you so much for it all! You guys are the best and after reading all of the AMAZING reviews last night I was like, "What the hell? Why am I not finishing this story?" Well I am going to finish it and make it awesome! Luckily I started on this chapter before I went off to school so I'll get right on Chapter 7 after I study for my Microbiology test. xD I think I'm going to die but luckily you guys are my escape and inspiration. Thank you for all of the support and I hope you enjoy! Read and comment if you desire, just be civil. =) And thank you for everyone who left a comment over the time I was gone. It means a lot to me!

XOXO  
Samurai

* * *

**Ch 6- Prince Caspian**

When Carmen opened them back up she was laying in the opening. She sat up groggily and noticed that no one was there. Carmen scrabbled to her feet and looked around wildly. She heard talking in the nearby forest area and walked to it. When she came across the opening she saw the other Pevensies standing away from Peter and another man. The other man was looking down at Peter's sword as Carmen looked around and saw Narnians all around them. Carmen smiled as the other man looked up. 'That must be Prince Caspian…' Carmen thought as he spoke.

"You're High King Peter…" Caspian said as he looked at Peter with disbelief.

"I believe what you call it." Peter said a little harsh.

"Well yes but I thought you would be older." Caspian said as Carmen just laughed slightly. Edmund turned around and nodded at her as Carmen walked and stood between Susan and Edmund, nudging him slightly. The Narnians whispered as they saw her and many bowed deeply.

"Whatever you like, we can come back in a few years." Peter said as Carmen just sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 'Why must he always act like that?' Carmen thought as she walked and stood beside him. Caspian looked at her in awe before bowing.

"Guardian of Narnia…the legends…they are all true…" Caspian said as Carmen smiled politely.

"Let's hope those legends are the good ones." Carmen replied as she looked over at Peter who was glaring at Caspian. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it gently. "But like Peter said, we can come back if you wish."

"No it's alright. You're just not what I exactly expected, well…at least the Kings and Queens of Old. You are exactly how we expected." Caspian said as he looked over the Pevensies, Susan in particular. Carmen looked at him, intrigued as Edmund spoke.

"And neither are you." Edmund said as Carmen looked over at him and sighed.

"A common enemy unites the oldest of foes." A badger said as Carmen looked over at him and smiled. The badger smiled deeply as Carmen looked around.

"That is what my father says all the time." Carmen said as the badger's black eyes lit up with pride.

"We have been anxiously awaiting your return my lord and Guardian. Our hearts and swords are at your service." The mouse said as Carmen bowed slightly at him as Peter nodded his approval.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute." Lucy whispered to Susan as the mouse spun around, sword drawn.

"Who said that!" the mouse asked as Lucy moved away from Susan.

"Sorry." Lucy said as Carmen laughed slightly.

"Oh your majesty, with the greatest respect, I believe courteous, courageous or chivalrous would more befit a knight of Narnia." Carmen smiled as she looked around at all of the Narnians.

"Well at least some of you can handle a blade." Peter said as Carmen rolled her eyes. 'Always have to mark your freaking territory don't you…' Carmen thought as she noticed the look on Caspian's face.

"Yes indeed and I recently put it to good use securing weapons for your armies sire." The mouse said bowing slightly.

"Good because we're going to need all the weapons we can get." Peter said as he turned to face Caspian. Carmen watched as Peter fought for power in that manly sort of 'Puff Out Your Chest' kind of way.

"Well then you probably would be wanting yours back." Caspian said making Carmen stifle a laugh as Peter sheathed his sword and rolled his eyes as he walked away. Caspian looked over at Carmen and she just shrugged her shoulders as she saw his sword on the ground. Carmen bent over and picked it up from the ground and handed it to him.

"Sorry about Peter. He just wants to help the Narnians get back to the way it used to be." Carmen said as she walked beside Caspian. Carmen looked over at him and he immediately looked away.

"You don't need to apologize for your…husband." Caspian said as he looked down at the ground. Carmen sighed as the Narnians showed the way to the place called the 'How'.

"I'm Carmen." Carmen said as she tripped over a branch. Caspian caught her elbow and held her up until she got steady.

"Yes, I know who you are. I'm Prince Caspian." Caspian said as he let go of her elbow. Carmen smiled thanks to him as he finally looked her in the eyes but he then looked back down.

"Why won't you look me in the eyes?" Carmen asked as Edmund started to walk beside her. She looked over at him and smiled before lightly pushing him. Carmen then focused her attention back to Caspian and noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink.

"My professor taught me everything about you and your reign over Narnia. How you're related to Aslan and how everyone was in awe of your…beauty and patience with King Peter." Caspian said as Edmund laughed and Carmen punched Edmund in the shoulder.

"Shut up Edmund!" Carmen said as she looked over at Caspian with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry! He's not exactly fully matured. Still that's no reason to not look me in the eye. We are both equal no matter what I've done in the past 1300 years. Plus my heart will always belong to Peter." Carmen said as she looked towards the front of the line and saw him helping Lucy. Carmen then looked over at Caspian and saw him looking up ahead at Susan.

"Plus I've noticed that you've been looking at my dear sister-in-law Susan." Carmen said as Edmund gagged and jogged ahead. Caspian looked at Carmen before sighing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caspian said as Carmen just laughed.

"Yeah right Caspian. I'm not going to push it but since we are going to be spending a lot of time together, I'll make sure you know what I'm talking about." Carmen said as Caspian looked at her and smiled before she placed a friendly hand his shoulder before jogging to where Peter was walking by himself. She slowed her pace to where she was walking right alongside of him.

"Hey…are you okay?" Carmen asked as Peter looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"Yeah…he just rubs me the wrong way." He replied as Carmen laughed slightly.

"Well…that isn't a hard task hon. Just saying." Carmen replied as Peter glared at her. Carmen shrugged as she linked her arm with his. "Look, you need to relax Peter. He is a good guy and we need all the help we can get. Promise me you will try your hardest to behave?" Carmen asked as Peter looked at her and then ahead.

"Peter, promise me or I'll never kiss you again." Carmen threatened as Peter quickly turned his head towards her, his grey/blue eyes widened slightly.

"You wouldn't dare…." Peter replied as Carmen raised a dark eyebrow and pulled away slightly.

"Do you really want to push it and find out?" Carmen asked as Peter hastily replied.

"No…no….I promise Carmen." Peter said as Carmen smiled and gave him a deep kiss.

"Now that is what I like to hear mister." Carmen said after she pulled away from him, leaving him slightly gasping for air. She then walked ahead after slightly patting him on the butt, making his cheeks go red and spin around to make sure that no one saw it. But of course, all the Narnians did and it showed by the smiles on their faces.

Carmen walked ahead of the group with the scouts. They all bowed deeply as Carmen kept up with their pace.

"Guardian of Narnia…" she heard from beside her. Carmen turned her dark brown eyes towards the voice to see a Griffin with burnt caramel fur, a light brown eagle face and light blue bird eyes.

"Please, call me Carmen. 'Guardian of Narnia' is a mouthful." Carmen said as the Griffin bowed.

"Queen Carmen…my name is Azir. I am a descendant of Lazar. It was said that he served you when you first were in Narnia." Azir said, making Carmen stop walking and look at him with sadness.

"Yes…not only did he fight by my side, but he was a good friend. A very good friend." Carmen said as Azir smiled sadly at her. Carmen looked away as she started walking again, not watching the others to see her tears that she was shedding for those that she left behind.

"Yes…it has been passed down in our family that he loved you very dearly." Azir said as Carmen looked at him and smiled.

"And I loved him. He was my rock, my go to person if you know what I mean." Carmen said as Azir nodded in response.

"Of course I know what you mean! It is that special someone that you can tell whatever you want and know that they will never judge you for asking their opinion, for telling them your wrongs, in voicing your concerns about whatever matter. Those are friends worth every ounce of work and hardships." Azir said as Carmen nodded long, picking her footwork carefully over the fallen logs.

"Hmm….it seems that you know a lot about Lazar after my leaving. Do you think later on today or tomorrow you can tell me how he lived and the rest of his kin?" Carmen asked as Azir eyes widen in shock.

"It would be an honor. And it was one of his requests before he passed. He wanted you to know anything and everything you wanted about our family since he considered you apart of it." Azir said as Carmen smiled widely as they approached the massive clearing that the 'How' was located.

Carmen gasped as the others came and stood by her side. The field was open and massive. The grass was green and clear on the other side was the How. It stood like a green beacon out from the trees. It was a magnificent site. The Narnians started to walk again, making the Pevensies and Carmen start up again.

"Look at it Carmen! It's amazing!" Lucy said as she walked beside her. Carmen smiled as she placed a hand on her small shoulder and squeezed it.

"That it is babe." Carmen said as she looked down at Lucy. "Oh and…I have something I need to tell you later, privately." Lucy looked up in concern. "And it's nothing to worry about so please wipe that look off your face or I'll have to tickle you to death." Carmen said as Lucy laughed.

"When we get to the How and settle, we shall have our bonding moment." Lucy replied, making Carmen laugh out loud.

'God I love you child.' Carmen thought as they neared the How.

* * *

So I hope you like it! =D Let me know what ya think or if you have any questions or just want to chat, send me a message! I'm super nice and all that good stuff. =D Samurai XOXO


	7. The Game Plan

**Hello! You guys probably thought I forgot about ya'll but guess what, I DIDN'T! =D Anyways, thank you so much for the lovely comments! Since I have only one more final Thursday I decided to go ahead and write AND post Chapter 7 tonight. Yep, that is how much I miss and LOVE you guys! =D Plus I watched Voyage of the Dawntreader and I have a new idea in mind but I'm for sure if you guys would like it so in Chapter 8 I'll have a little poll thing about if it's a hit or miss. =) Anyways, I hope you guys like this and PLEASE review! =D Tell me what ya'll think and be civil. I hate rude people. =D **

**XOXO**

**Samurai

* * *

**

Chapter 7- The Game Plan

They all walked to the entrance of the How and saw Centaurs standing, awaiting their arrival. They stopped and watched as the Centaurs raised their swords in greetings. The Pevensies walked ahead as Caspian looked at them and then at the ground. Carmen looked over at him and patted him on the back. He looked up and smiled in response as she followed after them. Peter looked at back at her and raised a hand. Carmen smiled and placed her hand it his as he pulled her close to him, smiling slightly at her. Carmen smirked as they entered the How.

When they entered, hot air and metal hit Carmen's senses full on and looked around in awe. All together there were Minotaurs, Centaurs, Fawns and all other sorts of Narnians working side by side preparing for the Telmarine army arrival. Carmen let go of Peter's hand and picked up a newly made sword and took a few swipes with it. The Minotaur that created looked at her as Carmen smiled as she placed it back in the sword barrier, making the Minotaur nod.

"It may not be what you are used to but it's defensible." Caspian said as the other Pevensies looked around.

"No, Caspian. You did good bud." Carmen said as she looked over the armor and other weapons.

"Peter, Carmen, you may want to see this." Susan said as Peter looked at Caspian and then nodded for Carmen to follow. Carmen sighed and rolled her eyes at Caspian as he smiled in reply as they followed Susan down a hall. On the walls, pictures of all of them before they were sent back were painted.

"It is us." Susan said as they stood around as Carmen fingered a picture that was supposed to be her. She was painted away from the Pevensies and her face was turned towards a picture of Aslan. It slightly confused her as it looked like she was choosing. _'Choosing between what?'_

"What is this place?" she heard Lucy say as Carmen looked over at them and then at Caspian. Caspian looked at them and then a Carmen.

"You don't know?" he replied as they looked at him.

"Um…we have been gone for the past 1300 years give or take." Carmen replied as Caspian looked at her with a slight smirk on his face before taking a torch off of the wall and walked further down the cave hallway. They walked into a dark room and Caspian went off as they looked around, wondering what this place was.

"What is this Carmen?" Edmund asked as Carmen looked at him, a blank look on her face.

"I don't know Edmund. Your guess is as good as mine." Carmen said as all of the sudden, a flame rounds the room, illuminating it for them to see. Carmen saw the carved walls of all the different types of Narnians as her eyes set upon the large object in the middle of the room. Carmen walked to the object as the Pevensies gazed around the room. In the middle of the room was Aslan's table, the one that he was murdered on by the White Witch. Carmen stopped in front of it as she placed her hand softly on the table and closed her eyes as she felt Aslan's presence surround her, engulfing her in his scent and aura.

"He must know what he is doing." Carmen heard from beside her as she looked over at Lucy. Lucy held onto Carmen's free hand as she looked back at her siblings. Carmen glanced at them before closing her eyes, willing away the tears for a time where she is by herself.

"I think it is up to us now." Peter said as they looked at him as Carmen stared at the table wishing for some kind of understanding.

_'Aslan…this is some damn freaking test…_' Carmen thought as she squeezed Lucy's hand tighter.

* * *

"It is only a matter of time. Miraz's soldiers and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Peter said as Carmen sat on top of the broken table with Lucy sitting in between her legs. Carmen's arms were hanging loosely around her shoulders as they both listen intently on the game plan.

"What do you suppose we do your majesty?" the mouse called Reepicheep asked as both looked started to talk at the same time. They stared at each other and Carmen rolled her eyes as she cleared her throat. They both looked at her as she raised an eyebrow as Caspian manned up and motioned for Peter to speak.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said as Caspian looked at Carmen as she looked at him with a surprised face.

"Whoa there Peter, that is totally not what I thought you were going to say." Carmen said as Peter looked at her as Caspian protested.

"That is crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian said as Peter's feathers got fluffed.

"There is always a first time." Peter retorted as he raised his hands in a knowing fashion.

"And we would have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said as Carmen glanced down at him and then on the back of Lucy's head, processing what Peter was suggesting.

"But we have an advantage here." Caspian argued again. Susan stepped beside Caspian, seeing his point of view.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said as there was a chilly silence in the air. Carmen looked up and saw that Peter was glaring at Susan.

"I personally feel safer underground." The badger, Trufflehunter, said as Peter looked at Caspian.

"Look, I appreciate what you have done here. But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb." Peter said as he looked at Carmen and saw that she was thinking and turned to look at Edmund.

"And if they're smart, they would just wait and starve us out." Edmund said as he glanced at Carmen as she toned out what the little squirrel was ranting about. _'This could either end badly or it could be a solid victory…'_ she thought as she zoned back into reality.

"Shut up! I think you know where I stand, my liege." She heard Reepicheep say to the squirrel before turning his attention to Peter as she looked up at the mouse and then at Peter.

"Carmen?" Peter said as she looked at him as he motioned towards everyone. "Do you have anything else to add?" Carmen looked at him and then stood up. Lucy moved to the side as Carmen stretch and walked in between Peter and Caspian before looking all around.

"The way I look at it, it could go either way. Ideally…if the castle is as empty as you say it will be, it should not be a problem. But worst case scenario, if the castle is heavily fortified and there are more soldiers than we are expecting…god, the number of losses would be disastrous." Carmen said as Peter glared at her slightly as she pointed a finger in warning at him. "Look Peter, you asked for my opinion and I gave it honestly. Cool it." Peter looked away as she glanced at Edmund who smirked in response as Caspian nodded in thanks for the input. Carmen smiled softly as Peter turned to the main Centaur in charge.

"If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked as the Centaur looked at Caspian before answering.

"Or die trying your majesty." He said with a bow and Carmen's heart started to feel heavy.

"That is what I am worried about." Lucy said as Carmen looked at her and then up at the roof. '_Oh that sweet child…'_

"Sorry?" Peter asked as Carmen looked at Lucy, a small smile on her face.

"You all are acting like there is only two options, dying here or dying there." she said as she looked at Carmen and nodded. Carmen returned the nod, knowing what she was talking about.

"I don't think you've been really listen Lu." Peter said about to turn away. Carmen rolled her eyes as she spoke up.

"Peter, stop treating her like she is an idiot. Do you not remember who really defeated the White Witch or did you forget that along with your manners and respect?" Carmen asked as Peter glared at her. "We all know who actually defeated her and I would watch the next words that come out of your mouth." Carmen returned the glare and then some as Peter took a few steps towards in a way of intimidation but Carmen kept her ground and she placed her hand on her sword lightly.

"I think we have waited for Aslan long enough." Peter replied as he walked out of the room leaving an furious Carmen glaring daggers at his back.

* * *

"That's right punk." She said under her breath as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the bearer and saw Caspian smiling, unsure of the reaction. Carmen sighed as she patted his hand in appreciative manner.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Carmen gave him a look that made him snicker as he pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm fine but if he said anything about Aslan….we would be having a sword fight right now. Ugh…I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll see you in a bit." Carmen said as she walked out of the now thinning room. Caspian watched as she walked out as Edmund stood beside him.

"You know, she wasn't kidding about the sword fighting. It happened two years after they were married. He said something stupid and she attacked him." Edmund said as Lucy got up and followed Carmen out of the room. Caspian looked at Edmund shocked.

"Carmen? The Guardian of Narnia attacked King Peter?" Caspian said in disbelief. Edmund laughed as he placed a hand on his shoulder and they walked out of the room together.

"Well…Peter actually had it coming. But nothing bad happened as you can tell, they are still in one piece." Edmund said they walked out of the room, Caspian still amazed.

Carmen walked out onto a ledge as she took in a deep breath of the afternoon air. She sat down on one of the rocks and looked out into the forest. "Hey…" she heard behind her as she turned around to see Lucy. Carmen smiled as she motioned her to come and sit beside her.

"Hey hon, what do ya need?" Carmen asked as Lucy sat down and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to tell me that thing from earlier." Lucy said as Carmen smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Yeah, perfect time actually. I had a dream about Aslan." Carmen said as Lucy's face lit up.

"Me too! Right before we met Caspian." Lucy said as Carmen turned towards her.

"Really? Did he say anything to you?" Carmen asked as Lucy shook her head sadly.

"No, he was cryptic as ever." Lucy replied as she picked up a small pebble and threw it. "Did he say anything to you?" Carmen looked ahead as she nodded.

"Yeah, he's testing us Luce. On what and how I have no idea and I can't figure it out. I just want you to keep faith in him for me please." Carmen asked as she turned to Lucy who smiled.

"Always." Lucy said as Carmen leaned forward and kissed her on the head.

"That's my girl." Carmen said as a thoughtful silence filled in for conversation. They sat there for a few minutes until Carmen saw Lucy look at Carmen. She looked at Lucy and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Luce?" Carmen asked as Lucy shook her head.

"You seem different. Before we got to the How you were your normal self. Now it seems like this whole new person has come out, like the true Guardian self." Lucy said as Carmen looked at her and then back out at the woods.

"I know Lucy. I feel like this is who I am supposed to be, you know? I don't know…I'm not for sure what I am feeling or thinking at the moment. I just feel like that I am not going….oh never mind sweetheart." Carmen said as she shook her head and laughed. "Girl I'm just babbling along. I need to go and see if I can find me some armor for tonight. I doubt my old armor from 1300 years ago will be fit for battle." Carmen said as she gave Lucy a small hug before walking in and going their separate ways.

* * *

Carmen walked to the main entrance where all the Fawn and Minotaurs were working on more armor and weapons. As she walked in, she caught the eye of Azir, the Griffin from earlier, and Caspian. Carmen walked to them as she unbuckled her swords from her waist but kept the daggers around her thigh.

"Carmen, we are glad to see you." Azir said as Carmen smiled as she placed the swords near a barrel.

"Hello Azir, Caspian." Carmen said as Caspian eyed her swords. Carmen smiled as she pulled them out of the sheaths and handed them to him.

"Wanna hold them?" Carmen asked as Caspian looked wide eyed at her before nodding silently. Azir and Carmen exchanged laughs as Carmen motioned for Caspian into a sparing circle. "Go ahead and test them out for me. You are more than qualified to do the job." Caspian went to protest but with one look he left, leaving Carmen and Azir alone.

"So Azir, tell me about Lazar. Did he live a good life after I was taken away?" Carmen asked as she sat down on the stone floor as Azir lay beside her.

"Yes, he met a fine Griffin and started a family. Of course when the Telmarines came, he went into war fighting for the Narnians." Azir said as Carmen looked down at the floor before her.

"How did he die?" she asked as Azir looked at her as she met his gaze.

"The major battle for Cair Paravel, both he and a famous warrior Oreius fell helping the remaining Narnian's escape." Azir said as a tear fell down Carmen's tanned face. Azir looked down in disapproving manner as Carmen placed a hand on one of his paws.

"Don't worry about me Azir. These tears were bound to come. It might as well be with the person who broke the unfortunate news. Thank you. I appreciate it." Carmen said as Azir stared for a few moments before nodding.

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know and I will try to assist to the best of my knowledge." Azir said, making Carmen smile as she raised a finger in remembrance.

"Actually, I need to find some armor to wear for the battle tonight." Carmen said as Azir smiled as Caspian approached offering a hand to help Carmen up from the floor.

"Guardian Carmen, I have the armor you seek." Caspian said as Carmen took his hand as he pulled her up with ease.

"It's Carmen Caspian and that is awesome. I would like to try it on." Carmen said as Caspian motioned to a Fawn who was working on a black, silver and red armor. "This is it?" Carmen asked as they approached and the Fawn lifted the upper body portion up for Carmen to see. The Fawn looked at Caspian and then at Carmen.

"Guardian, if it does not please you I can…." But Carmen interrupted him.

"No! It is beautiful and magnificent." Carmen said as she held it and felt instantly how light it was but she was for sure that it was extremely strong. "Thank you for making it on such a short notice. I will be honored to wear it to battle." Carmen said as the Fawn bowed deeply in gratitude and respect.

"It will honor me deeply Guardian." He said as Carmen handed it back to him and then looked at Caspian.

"You were the one that had him make it didn't you?" Carmen asked as she and Caspian walked toward where she would be sleeping.

"I saw that you did not have any armor so I brought the liberty onto myself to ensure you were properly equipped for tonight." He said as his voice held uncertainty.

"You don't think this is a good idea." Carmen stated as she sat down at a table that was full of food. Carmen glanced over to a corner and spotted Peter talking strategy with a Minotaur and the Centaur.

"No…I don't know. So much is at stake." Caspian said as Carmen looked at him sadly.

"I know Caspian. But you just need to have some faith. Have faith in this plan and in yourself." Carmen said as she placed a friendly hand on his hand and squeezed it slightly before standing up.

"But you are not the only one with doubts Caspian. Just be ready for anything tonight." Carmen said as she walked off to where her sleeping pallet was. She needed some sleep before the battle tonight.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed! I'll start on Chapter 8 tomorrow after I study for my Statistic test. x( Someone should really beat up the person who made up Statistics and everything regarding to math in general. Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a review! Thank you! XOXO**


	8. Attack On The Castle Part One

_Alright my readers, I didn't know that even though you guys were cool with me pausing the story that I would STILL feel incredibly guilty. SSSSSSOOOOOO…I had a long and deep contemplation with myself and my school work and decided I just cannot let you guys down so….to hell with my author note! To hell with life being so damn mean and time consuming! I am going to make room for you all and you all are just going to have to like it! =D Actually, it feels good to be back…anyways, last chapter I said I was going to give a poll so here is what the poll is about._

_So we all know that both Susan and Peter leave Narnia forever. And it is either chapter 6 or 7 I had the scene where Carmen is looking at the wall and saw that she had to choose. Well I know you all are a smart audience and probably figured out what the choice was about, either stay in Narnia OR go back home. Now this is where I need all of your opinion's, I wanted to know what you guys think about her relationship with Caspian. Should I go there for it in my future installment for Dawn Treader OR should I make it another Mary-Sue ending? Because if it is Mary-sue ending then it will just being…ordinary; but if it is the Caspian possibly romance for Dawn Treader then…well it could get interesting….damn I would MAKE it interesting. But then again I like Carmen with Peter and best friends with Caspian but then AGAIN I really like her with Caspian as a romance and Peter as a love of her life but not her soul mate thing. Gees so many possibilities! And I have no idea! =/_

_Decisions, decisions but they must be made. And since you are the guys I'm writing for, I want to know what would make you guys happy. Or if you guys want more information about what I could do with both story plots then let me know and I'll make sure to put it in the next author note of the next chapter…OR I'll make a big author note and let it have its own thing going on. But again, I need reviews or messages._

_So by all means, review, message, whatever! Let me know! I'm not kidding about wanting to know your opinion on this. Shit…I might just die if I don't have all your opinions. Anyways, I hope you like this one and I did this for everyone and the sake of dying from guilt and the thought that I was abandoning you. Well I'm NOT! =D Love you guys! _

_XOXO

* * *

_

_Chapter 8- Part One_

Carmen awoke after a few hours of sleep to someone shaking her gently. She was on her side, facing the wall as her eyes fluttered opened. She took a deep yawn and rolled over onto her back and glanced over at Peter.

"Hey…" she said as she gave him a small smile. Peter looked at her before returning it.

"I thought you would still be angry at me." he replied as Carmen just laughed as she sat up, crossing her legs in front of her.

"You know I don't go to sleep angry." Carmen said as Peter nodded and kept his gaze on her back. "If it makes you feel any better, I did dream that I slapped the nonsense out of you." Peter laughed as Carmen looked over her shoulder at him before turning fully towards him. Carmen smiled widely as she leaned forward on her knees and kissed him. Peter sighed deeply as he placed a hand on her neck, pulling Carmen deeper into the kiss. Carmen was the first to pull away and smirked at the slight pout that formed on Peter's face.

"Is someone trying to make me like them again?" Carmen asked as it was Peter's turn to smirk as he stood up and offered his hand towards her. Carmen took it as he pulled her up and their two bodies met. She glanced over his shoulder and saw that no one is the room. A small smile flitted across her face as she raised an eyebrow as Peter kissed her cheek all the way down to her neck. Carmen's dark eyes were closed and her mouth agape as the sensation she had not felt for a time. Peter pulled away as she caught her breath. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that he was smiling mischievously down at her.

"Is it working?" Peter asked as Carmen smiled.

"A little bit…yes." Carmen said, making Peter laugh before Edmund came into the room, an annoyed expression on his face.

"How is it that every time I come to get you two you are in that position?" Edmund asked as Carmen pulled away and walked towards him placing both of her hands on each of his shoulders.

"Because you have wicked horrible timing." Carmen replied making Edmund roll his eyes at her.

"Everyone is ready. All we are waiting for is you Peter and you, Carmen." Edmund said as Carmen and Peter nodded and he left. Carmen turned around and sighed.

'What am I going to wear?' she thought as she walked to a table to see a package on it. She cocked her head and looked over her shoulder at Peter.

"Is this from you?" Carmen asked as Peter looked at her confused before walking to her side and peered down at the package.

"No, I did not bring you this. I wonder what is in it." Peter said as Carmen pulled the string loose and slowly took off the brown covering. Her dark eyes lit up at what was at her finger tips.

Laid out before her was midnight black leather armor and black leather breeches. The detail was so intricate that Carmen pulled the dark leather up right in front of her face and stared with a smile on her face. She then noticed the blood red under tunic and gently placed the leather tunic beside it. The under tunic was quilted as her fingers ran over the fabric, it was made of silk and cotton. Carmen then noticed the black knee high boots next to the table and a small note sitting in one of them. Carmen reached down and picked up the note as Peter looked over her new armor, surprise and a hint of jealousy flashed on his face. Carmen opened the note as tears sprang to her eyes.

_Carmen,_

_Lazar had this made for you. It was suppose to be a present for your birthday but you were taken before he could give it. To him, I give it to its rightful owner. He would be honored to have seen you wear it one time but I know he sees it where he is now._

_Azir_

"Oh Lazar…" Carmen whispered as a few tears slipped out of her eyes and down her tanned face. Peter looked at her concerned before placing a hand on her shoulder. Carmen looked over and smiled as she placed the note on the table. "It's from Lazar. It was a present he was going to give me but I was taken before the time he could give it." Carmen said as Peter nodded before squeezing her shoulder. Carmen took a deep breath and wiped her face before turning to Peter and pushing him to the door.

"Hey!" he said as Carmen just smiled and pushed him out passed the door.

"I can't have you in here. You might peek!" Carmen said as Peter just smirked as she closed the door behind her, laughing slightly.

* * *

Carmen walked out of the room, dressed in her new armor and nodded at the Centaur whom name was Glenstorm as he bowed towards her.

"Guardian, the others are at the entrance waiting for you." he said as Carmen smiled as she motioned for him to come with her.

"Of course they are. Why am I always the one late to important gatherings?" Carmen asked herself as she picked up her pace and walked through the crowd of Narnians. They all parted as they looked at her, a knowing smile on their face. Carmen sighed as she looked at them all. "Yes, I know. I'm late. I'm always late." The Narnians that heard her laughed as she finally made it to where Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian were waiting for her along with Reepicheep and Azir. Carmen and Azir's eyes met and she smiled at widely as he nodded with approval.

"Well I'm glad you finally decided to join us." Edmund said as Carmen rolled her eyes as she stood in front of them.

"Shut it. You know what? This was harder to get on by myself. I had to have a someone help me." Carmen said as Edmund laughed and Caspian looked at the armor closely. A flash of recognition and awe crossed his face as his hand lightly touched the intricate detail on her shoulder.

"This armor…I studied this when I was at the castle. My mentor told me that it held magical powers." Caspian said as she glanced over at the three Pevensies and saw that Peter was glaring at Caspian. Carmen rolled her eyes as she looked back at Caspian.

"What kind of magical powers?" Carmen asked as Caspian looked at her, meeting her gaze before retracting away, a slight blush on his face. Carmen was confused as such a display but kept it to herself for later reflection.

"It is supposed to ward off evil spirits from the wearer. I thought it was a myth but…how did you come by this?" Caspian asked as he shook out of his own little spell before turning serious.

"It was a gift from an old friend. Azir gave it to me." Carmen said as Caspian looked at Azir and then back at Carmen. He nodded as Carmen gave him a friendly smile as he returned it. Carmen could feel Peter's annoyance as she glanced over at him and then at Edmund who was watching intensely.

"So…what's the plan?" Carmen asked as Peter awoke from the smoldering glare and Susan took Carmen by the arm and told her what was going to happen. Before they left, Carmen caught Lucy's gaze and held it. 'Aslan…I wish you were here…' Carmen thought as she turned away and prepared to be lifted into the air by Azir.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it! Anyways, the next part is extremely long but I thought you guys deserved it! Plus look at me, putting two out just for you all! I wasn't kidding about the guilt thing. I already started Chapter 9. One hint for you all: DRAMA! =D Anyways, review and please message me! =D Oh and I own nothing but the characters I created. =D_


	9. Attack On The Castle Part Two

_So here is part two. I hope you enjoy! Message or review please! OH and I don't remember if I said this last time or not but...THANK YOU MY READERS! You all are the best! And...I DO NOT own anything. =D Only my characters that I created! Thanks!_

_XOXO

* * *

_

Darkness surrounded Carmen as they were nearing the castle and Edmund was ahead of them. He was supposed to get to the highest tower and signal for the rest of them. Carmen saw as his griffin swooped out of sight and waited for the signal. She glanced over to her right and saw an extremely nervous Caspian. He looked over at her and she quickly sent him a smile which he returned nervously.

Carmen watched as she saw the signal from Edmund. Azir flew ahead as they neared where he was supposed to drop her off. But Carmen's intuition twisted in her chest as she took a deep sigh. She had a feeling that tonight would be the worst night of her life.

Carmen saw below her two guards as Azir let go of her legs and then let her go fully. She used one guard to break her fall and then swipe the feet from under the other. She knocked both of the guards out with her fists as Susan shot a guard in front of her and Peter killed the other. Caspian and Trumpkin dropped down and they went to the wall where they were to propel down.

"Okay…" Carmen whispered to herself as she watched Caspian throw the rope down and descend down it. Carmen gulped as she followed. Peter kept her secure as the made her way down. She looked up at him and sent him a small, scared smile as she proceeded. Peter returned it as he followed after her. 'I hate heights…' she thought as Caspian made it to the window and tapped it lightly.

"Professor?" he whispered as he opened the window and crawled in. Carmen followed in behind him as well as the others as Caspian looked around. His eyes fixed onto a set of glasses on a table full of books about Narnia and especially about the Guardian of Narnia. 'Hmm…that's interesting…' Carmen thought as she let one fingerless, gloved hand touch a leather bound cover before turning her attention to Caspian. Carmen watched as Caspian picked them up and concern crossed his face.

"I have to find him." Caspian said as he looked at Peter and Susan before focusing his attention onto Carmen. Carmen looked at him as Peter answered.

"You don't have enough time. You have to get to the gatehouse." Peter said as Caspian looked back at him, anger and worry filled in his voice.

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I." Caspian retorted as there was a small moment of silence as Susan and Peter looked at each other and then at Carmen.

"I'll go with you then Caspian." Carmen said as she gave Caspian a reassuring smile and placed her hands on her swords and drew them. Caspian smiled thankfully at her as Carmen looked at Susan who nodded in response.

"You and I can deal with Miraz." Susan said to Peter as Carmen gave her a small smile of thanks before walking to the closed door and opening it slowly, checking for any guards in that corridor.

"And we can still make it to the gatehouse in time." Carmen heard Caspian say as she felt him by her side. She motioned for him to move as she glanced back at Peter before following Caspian down the hallway.

* * *

Carmen followed Caspian down the hallway before proceeding to a door and going down the spiral steps towards the dungeons. Carmen looked around the cells and saw an old man chained to floor asleep as she heard Caspian grab the keys and open the door. Caspian wakes up the old man and the old man eyes land on Caspian, they were filled with shock.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian said in a joking manner as Carmen kept her ears alert as she stood at the entrance way of the cell.

"What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape so you can climb back in." The old man said as he glanced over his shoulder at Carmen and recognition and awe flashed across his face.

'One day I would like to be looked at and NOT recognized…' Carmen thought as she bowed at the man.

"Is that the Guardian of Narnia?" the man asked as Caspian smiled before glancing at Carmen and answering.

"Yes Professor that is her." Caspian replied as the man looked at Carmen and then at Caspian.

"You have to get out before Miraz learns you both are here." He said as Caspian undid his shackles. Caspian smiled slightly as Carmen watched the interaction.

"He'll learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell." Caspian said as he turned to walk away but his 'Professor' grabbed him before he could go. The Professor pushed him against the bars as Carmen moved to intervene but Caspian sent her a look. Carmen stood off a ways, listening intently.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." The Professor said as Carmen looked between the two and then pieced the two together. 'Oh gees…'

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked as Carmen felt her stomach turn and a heavy sadness sat on her heart. She knew that what the Professor was about to say was going to make Caspian do something rash. She needed to be ready for anything.

"I'm sorry." The Professor said as Caspian became angry and broke of the Professor's grasp. Caspian ran up the stairs as Carmen looked at the Professor before following. Carmen caught up with Caspian as he jogged down the corridor.

* * *

"Caspian…" Carmen whispered but she got no reply as he turned down another corridor and jogged down it. "Caspian!" she said loudly as he turned and looked at her, confusion and anger in his eyes. They had stopped in front of a door and Carmen looked between him and the door before focusing back on Caspian.

"What are you doing?" Carmen whispered as Caspian placed a hand on the knob and opened the door.

"Getting answers." He said as he walked in, his sword drawn and walked toward the side of the bed and pointed it at the man asleep. Carmen eyes widen as she watched from the doorway before fully entering. 'Oh god…that must be Miraz…and his wife…' Carmen thought as she watched the interaction, not knowing what she should do except keep Caspian alive.

Caspian sword tip touched the side of Miraz's throat and the man awoke. A evil, malicious smile crossed his face as he laughed. "Thank goodness…you are safe." He said as Caspian kept his sword on him.

"Get up." Caspian said as he motioned for Miraz to rise from his bed. Carmen moved behind him to ensure that if the man tried to do anything she would protect him to be best of her abilities. Miraz placed a hand on his wife as she stirred awake, shocked that Caspian was pointing a sword at her husband.

"Caspian?" she answered as she moved to get up.

"Stay where you are ma'am." Carmen said as the woman looked over at her as her eyes widen. Carmen sighed annoyingly as the woman came out of her stupor.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Caspian kept his focus on Miraz.

"I think it is obvious my dear." Miraz said as he looked at Carmen and bowed slightly. Carmen glared at him as she walked and stood between Caspian and the bed. 'Now I have to watch for the lady too…damn you Caspian for making my job complicated…' Carmen thought as she kept her guard up. She had a feeling that someone was going to do something very stupid. That would just be her luck.

"You know some families might think this as inappropriate behavior." Miraz said as Caspian gaze became more hateful.

That does not seem to have stopped you." Caspian said as he pressed the sword a little more into Miraz. Carmen looked at Caspian, not liking how where this was going.

"But you're not like me are you?" Miraz taunted as Caspian just looked at him. Carmen's anger flared as she pointed a finger at Miraz whose attention turned to her.

"No, he is nothing like you, you poor twisted excuse for a man." Carmen said as Miraz smiled at her.

"An insult from the Guardian that stills seems classy and respectful. She is quite a woman, isn't she Caspian?" Miraz taunted again as Caspian pressed the tip of the sword into his chest.

"But it's still sad. The first time you show any real backbone. And it's such a waste." Miraz stated as Carmen could tell that Miraz was getting into Caspian's head. Carmen looked over at him and her anger went away as she placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder in support.

They both heard a cock of an arrow into a cross bow and both glanced over to see that Miraz's wife was aiming at Caspian. Carmen turned around and put her back against Caspian's side, one of her swords pointed at the woman.

"Move out the way Guardian and put the sword down Caspian." As Carmen felt that Caspian was not moving.

"Sorry ma'am but that is just not going to happen." Carmen said as the woman looked at Carmen and then behind her at Caspian.

"I don't want to do this." The woman said as Carmen heard the door open and saw Peter and Susan walk in.

"We don't want you to either." Susan said aiming an arrow at the woman as the woman rotated her aim from Carmen to Susan and back to Carmen.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz said as Carmen looked at him and then rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse. Carmen…" Peter said as Carmen went to answer but was beat to it by an upset Caspian.

"No! Tonight for once I want the truth." Caspian said as he moved closer to Miraz. Carmen mirrored his movements, keeping her body in between him and the Miraz's wife. "Did you kill my father?" Caspian asked as Carmen looked between him and Peter.

'Who gave the crazy lady an cross bow…' Carmen thought as she sent the woman an easy look.

"Now we get to it." Miraz said as his wife looked at him confused.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." She said as her cross bow faltered before aiming back at Carmen.

"That was more or less true." Miraz said as Carmen eyes widen.

"Caspian this won't make things any better." Susan said as Carmen felt that Caspian was caught in not knowing what to do.

"Susan's right Caspian, this is not who you are." Carmen said as Caspian looked at her and then back at Miraz.

"We Telmarines would have nothing if we haven't taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz said as Carmen kept her attention on the woman

"How could you?" Miraz's wife asked as she looked at her husband, her cross bow lowering some.

"For the same reason why you would pull the trigger, for our son! You need to make a choice dear. Do you want our son to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here…fatherless!" Miraz said as he kept walking into Caspian sword. Each step he took forward, Caspian took a step back along with Carmen.

"No!" Miraz's wife screamed as she shot, Carmen pushed Caspian out of the way and the arrow imbedded deep into her arm.

"Caspian!" Peter said as he tried to follow Miraz out of the secret door.

"Carmen!" Susan ran to Carmen's side when she saw her holding her arm. Carmen touched the arrow gingerly before grasping it and pulling it out with a loud yell. Caspian was behind her holding her up and Peter came rushing over to her side.

"Are you…" Peter asked as Carmen shooed him off.

"God I'm fine! We need to get out of here!" Carmen said in a pained gasp as Caspian helped her up. Peter took her by the uninjured arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Peter!" Susan said as Peter let go of Carmen to run ahead. Caspian came by Carmen's side and put an arm around her waist. The pain was quite unbearable. 'Alright…push through the pain Carmen!' she thought to herself as she looked at Peter.

"Our troops are just outside, come on!" Peter yelled as Susan followed along with Caspian pulling Carmen along. They ran through the corridor and to the turning wheel for the gate. Peter started to turn it while they stopped. Carmen dropped her hand away from her injured arm as she looked between him and the castle.

"Peter it's too late. We have to pull it off while we can!" Susan said as Peter continued to turn the wheel.

"No I can still do this." Peter said as Carmen heard the men start coming out from their barracks.

"Peter the plan is done for. We will not take the castle." Carmen said as Peter ignored her.

"Help me!" he said as Carmen rolled her eyes and started to help him turn.

"Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan asked as Carmen looked over at them and then at Caspian who was looking down at her. Carmen could hear the soldiers coming out of the castle and looked up at Edmund.

"Edmund today would be a good time to send out the freaking signal!" Carmen yelled as all the sudden Edmund send the signal and she could hear the war cries of the Narnians soldiers. Carmen glanced over her shoulder and saw that the Telmarine soldiers were now in the courtyard. Carmen glanced at the gate and saw that it was almost open enough for the soldiers to get through. Peter, Caspian and Susan kept turning the wheel while Carmen withdrew her swords, ready. When the gate was opened enough, Peter withdrew his own sword and charged.

"For Narnia!" he yelled as Carmen ran ahead of them, completely forgetting about her wound. This was not going to end well…for the Narnians.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this part! Please remember to send me your opinion about my author note from the beginning of Part One. I know it looks like a novel but trust me, it will determine how my story unfolds. Thanks! And remember...I LOVE YOU GUYS! XOXO_


	10. Change

_Hello! So thanks for everyone who reviewed! You guys ROCK! Anyways I have a tally going between the ending of this story. Currently the Caspian/Carmen romance is winning but the Peter/Carmen is close behind. Thanks to everyone who told me their opinion. I greatly appreciate it! But please, for anyone who hasn't, I want to know! So please send me a quick review or message stating which one you want. I explained it a bit in the author note at the beginning of Chapter 8 part 1 so please check that out if you need a reminder._

_Again, thank you so much for reading my story and I really do hope you enjoy this one. I thought it was kind of sad and I had a few tears roll but then again, I'm easy to make cry. Hell, I cry at Hallmark cards and sappy romances so yeah...I'm not a good example. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again! =D I'm truly grateful for the support!_

_XOXO  
Samurai_

* * *

One by one the Telmarine soldiers fell by Carmen's blades as she ducked, twist, and turned between their lethal blows. Carmen's dark eyes were filled with fire and worry as she moved forward through the battle. Her eyes danced between Peter who was to her left and further to Caspian and then Susan who was further to the wall. As Carmen's attention was diverted, she was tackled to the ground and straddled by a Telmarine soldier. She moved to strike him but he had the upper hand and knocked her blades out of her hands. Her eyes filled with fear as he took a dagger out of his belt and held it above her. The Telmarine soldier went to plunge the blade into her chest when he was yanked off. Carmen quickly sat up and her eyes met with Azir. He gave her a quick nod as she returned, got up from the stone ground and picked up her blades.

"Archers!" Carmen heard over the ruckus and looked up after slaying another soldier and saw more of them above, aiming cross bows down into the courtyard. She then saw Edmund slide down and knocked their commander off.

Peter was glancing over at Carmen to see if she was alright when he saw her looking up. He followed her sight and saw that Edmund was there, extremely close to the Telmarine soldiers. "Ed!" he yelled as a Telmarine soldier looked over at Edmund and started to shoot. Carmen held her breath as he ran into the room and closed the door as they fired. 'Damn it Edmund! You better be alright…' she thought as she blocked and countered a soldiers attempt on her.

Carmen kept on fighting and in her peripheral vision and saw Peter look up at the castle. She finished the soldier and saw the Peter was making his way to Miraz. "Peter!" Carmen said as she ran after him, pushing and shoving Telmarine soldiers that were in her way. She quickly caught Peter by the arm and had to block his attack. His eyes settled on her as she stared at him, concern in her eyes.

"Peter do not go up there!" she yelled over the fighting as Peter glared down at her. "It's not your life to take!" Peter glared more at Carmen as he glanced over to where Caspian was fighting before pulling his arm away and ran towards Miraz.

"Damn it Peter!" Carmen yelled to nobody in particular as she grabbed one of her daggers and sent it to kill a man that was about to sneak attack on Caspian.

When Caspian turned around, he saw the man fall over, a dagger sticking from his throat. He pulled it from the man and looked at it. He knows the owner of this weapon. He quickly parried and killed another soldier as he took a quick glance at Carmen. She just finished three Telmarine soldiers in one blow before she looked over at him, nodding as he returned it and continued with the battle after he sheathed the dagger into his belt for safe keeping.

Carmen ran through the battlefield, feeling the need to help her Narnians. 'My Narnians…my people…what have we done?' Carmen thought as everywhere she turned more and more Narnians were falling. One by one her heart broke for her people. That is when she realized that she failed. Not Peter, not Susan, not Edmund, not even Caspian but she failed her people. She failed to keep them from harm. She failed to protect them from evil. 'I failed them…' Carmen thought as she saw the gate closing. A Minotaur ran and held it open as her eyes widen, brimmed with tears.

"Fall back!" she heard Peter yell as Carmen withdrew another dagger and threw it into a Telmarine soldier that was about to take a life of a griffin.

"Fall back! Narnians fall back now!" Carmen yelled as she ran through the battles, killing Telmarine soldiers so the Narnians could retreat. "Get out now!" Carmen screamed as the Narnians started to retreat. They did not dare to defy the Guardian of Narnia when they heard the panic and sheer determination in her voice. 'I must save them. I must save them.'

"Carmen! You must retreat!" she heard from beside her. She glanced over and saw Azir looking at her with expectant eyes.

"Not until they are out. Go! I have a feeling that Edmund is in trouble." She said as Azir looking at her, unsure what to do. "Do as I say Azir! Help Edmund!" Carmen looked at him with a slight glare and Azir nodded before flying through the air. Carmen took a deep breath as she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to strike but stopped when she saw it was Peter.

"You need to get out now!" He said as Carmen looked around the courtyard. There were still so many Narnians fighting. She turned her gaze back towards him.

"I'm not leaving my people!" she yelled as she pushed his hand off of her arm.

"Carmen the battle is lost! You need to retreat!" Peter said as he pushed her towards the gate but Carmen fought anyways. She would not leave them. Peter rolled his eyes as he continued to fight, knowing that Carmen was not going to listen to him.

Carmen felt the sense of dread weigh heavily on her heart. It was not suppose to be like this. This was not how they were supposed to leave the world. 'What have we done?' Carmen kept asking herself as she heard a set of doors open. Caspian was riding out with a spare horse and his professor. Carmen looked up at Miraz standing on his balcony and saw that they were going to fire into the courtyard. Peter mounted his horse as Miraz's men fired at the Minotaur that was holding up the gate.

Carmen stood there, shocked but it was mainly guilt. Guilt from all the death, for both the Narnians and the Telmarines; she never wanted this. She never wanted any of this. Carmen zoned back into reality when she heard her name being called, panic embedded in the voice. Carmen looked up quickly to see Peter reaching out for her. Carmen took his arm and swung behind him on his horse. Peter rode through and under the gate; the Minotaur was barely able to hold the gate up. Once they and a few of the Narnians passed, the Minotaur dropped. Peter pulled his horse to a halt as he and Carmen looked out at the trapped Narnians.

Carmen could feel her heart shatter and soul clench at the sight of her people. The Narnians yelled for them to run or save themselves. She wanted to crawl back under the gate and help them. She had to do something, anything to save them. Carmen moved to do that but Peter grabbed her arms that were around his waist with a strong grip.

"Peter the bridge!" Caspian yelled as Peter looked one last time before jumping over the raising bridge and joining the rest of the Narnians back to the How.

* * *

Carmen could hear the horn sound on their arrival to the How. Carmen had kept quiet and towards the back as they approached. She felt guilt and sorrow flow through her as she saw Lucy approach. Carmen looked at her as their eyes met and Carmen was the first to look down. Lucy knew through that alone something terrible had happened.

"What happened?"Lucy asked as Peter looked at her, despair but more so anger in his blue/grey eyes.

"Ask him." Peter said as he glanced over at Caspian. Caspian looked at him shocked. Carmen glanced up and quickly looked at them.

"Me? You could have called it off. There was still time!" Caspian said as Peter looked at him, hatred evident in his eyes.

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive right now." Peter said as he continued to walk.

"And if you stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian said as Peter turned and glared.

"You called us, remember?" Peter said as Carmen could tell that he was on the verge in saying something that would not be appropriate.

"My first mistake." Caspian said making Susan look a bit hurt while Carmen studied him. 'Yeah, he definitely meant that to be an insult towards Peter…'

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter retorted making Caspian angry.

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." Caspian said as Peter, too, became angry.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father, Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Peter said as Carmen gasped slightly at his words. They drew swords and pointed them at each other. Carmen had to stop this before things got out of hand.

"Peter! You are out of line!" Carmen said as Peter turned his angry, cold glare upon her. Carmen returned it with one of her own as he pointed his sword at her.

"Oh now you decide to voice your opinion when your new 'friend' Caspian is being threatened." Peter stated as Caspian looked at Peter and then at Carmen who raised a hand while the other was laying on one of her swords. Her dark eyes were darker than usual. Peter needed to be careful or she would do something that she would most likely regret.

"You…need to keep in mind who you are talking to Peter. I will not deal with your shit." Carmen said in an unsettling calm voice. Susan who was standing near her backed away slowly. She never heard Carmen speak like that ever.

"Oh that's right! You're the daughter of the great and powerful Aslan. Tell me, where was your power to help save the Narnians? Where was Aslan?" Peter asked as Carmen's cold, deathly glare morphed into a gaze that was willed pain, sorrow and guilt. He wished he never said that. He should have not said it.

"Do you not think that I know that I failed them?" Carmen said as she approached Peter, her hands on her swords. "Do you want me to say it? Is that what you want Peter?" she asked as he lowered his sword and he couldn't look her in the eyes. "Well here you go, I failed them." she said looked at him and then turning around to everyone else. "I FAILED THEM!" she yelled her voice full of grief and despair as the Narnians around her jumped or flinched at her words. Carmen could feel the tears start to form in her eyes as Peter looked at her, ashamed that he caused this.

"And you know what? I would have rather died in that courtyard beside my people than listen to you throw blame around!" Carmen said as she turned and faced Peter. "They were…are my people!" she yelled as she pointed at herself. "You think you feel the weight of their death upon your heart but let me enlighten you on that 'King Peter the Magnificent'." Carmen spat with sarcasm as she walked and stood in front of him, standing inches from his face as the tears cascaded down her face. "You feel nothing like what I feel. You are not the Guardian of Narnia. You know nothing of guilt or sorrow. I failed them and I now have their blood on my hands and their faces forever in my mind." Carmen said as turned away from him, unable to control her emotions any longer and walked into the How.

* * *

Peter watched as Carmen left them all in a disheartened silence. H e did not know that she would react that way to his words. He never actually thought how those words would affect her once spoken. Susan had tears down her face as wanted to tell Carmen anything that could lighten her heart. But said nothing as Glenstorm placed a wounded Trumpkin on the ground. Susan walked passed Peter and Caspian as she glared at both of them, more so at Peter. Lucy looked to Carmen's retreating back and saw the Edmund was following her, no doubt to make sure that she would be okay. But Lucy was worried. Never had Carmen spoken like that nor had ever she shown such sorrow or grief. It only emphasized that Carmen had changed and this loss changed her more.

* * *

Carmen walked into the How, not looking at the Narnians around her. She could not bear it at the moment. She quickened her pace as she entered the room where she awoke hours before and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and fell to the ground with a thud. The sobs wracked her body as could not hold them in anymore. The faces of the Narnians trapped by the gate and the ones that died in the courtyard by her side flashed through her mind which caused her to sob harder, deeper. She managed to crawl away from the door in time to hear it open.

"Leave…me…leave me…" was all she could say between sobs as the door shut and she felt a body behind her, pulling her tightly against their chest.

"Carmen…it's me…let me help you…" she heard Edmund whisper as she grabbed one of his arms and clung to it. She let everything pour out as she sobbed, holding tightly onto his arm. Edmund had her lying in between his legs with her back up against his chest and his back against the wall. He held her tightly as a few of his own tears fell at the site of his friend.

"No one…can help…me…" Carmen whispered as the faces flashed through her mind, tormenting her. Edmund sighed as he looked down and pushed some of her hair away from her face. He had no idea what to do except hold her while another wave of tears and sobs came through. All he could do was hold her until it passed.

The Narnians near the Guardian's room could hear her cries as Edmund rushed in. It broke their already broken heart more to hear such pain; such suffering from one they knew tried their best to bring the lost soldiers back home. It made the loss all much worse because never had the Guardian of Narnia ever acted as such. She had changed from what the tales told of her times with the Kings and Queen of Old.

Had she finally discovered her true purpose in Narnia? Has she turned into the Guardian that Narnia needs? Only time could tell because the rest of their lives depended on it.

* * *

_Okay! I hope you all enjoyed! Remember: please send me a message or review stating which you want to see for the Dawn Treader, Carmen/Peter or Carmen/Caspian romance. =/ Your opinions will influence the ending of this story. =) Thanks for reading!_

_OH! I also do not own anything except for Carmen and the characters that I created...just an FYI. =)_

_XOXO  
Samurai _


	11. White Witch

**Hello everyone! So sorry it took a week but I had to simultaneously write a Women's Studies paper, Chapter 10, help my brother pack AND do math homework! It's been crazy. That and the fact that my family officially thinks that I am a crazy person since they found me reading this out loud and talking to myself. =/ We writers go through so much yet I am positively happy as a clam! =D Anyways, here it is.**

**Also! If you haven't sent me a message or review stating if I should keep Carmen and Peter together or put Carmen and Caspian together in Dawn Treader, please send me your opinion. =) I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Another note and again I want another opinion. I have had this fascination about King Arthur since I watched the movie with devilishly handsome Clive Owen and his amazing knights and I was wondering...should I start a story about that? More importantly, would you read it? Please, lend me your thoughts and opinions. **

**Thanks and please REVIEW! =D**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 10

Carmen must have fallen asleep during her sobs because she found herself lying on her sleep pelt. She sat up and quickly her hand went flying to her head. The headache pounded so hard that she thought her head was going to explode. Carmen crossed her legs Indian style as she ran her hands through her hair, her fingers getting snagged by the various knots. She took a deep breath as recalled with perfection what was the source of her sobs and she felt the tug at her heart, the sinking feeling in her soul. Carmen stood up from the pelt and stretched with a soft groan. As she relaxed, she noticed that she was not in her leather armor from Azir. 'Where did Edmund put it?' she thought as she glanced over to her right to see it lay out along with her swords. She did not feel the sudden urge to hold them in her hands at the moment.

Carmen stood and walked around her room silently, thinking deeply about what is to come from her now that she found out her purpose. Her purpose, though it was not clear to her from the first time she came into Narnia but now shined brightly like the stars. She had changed. She had morphed into something that the Narnians needed, what this world needed. 'Why Aslan? Why did you let this happen?' Carmen thought as she paced back and forth.

Carmen heard a soft knock at her door as she turned and met the uncertain eyes of Lucy. Carmen smiled softly as she motioned her to come in. Lucy walked in and shut the door quietly as she stood there, watching Carmen with concern.

"I came to check up on you. How are you feeling?" Lucy asked as Carmen looked at her before looking up at the ceiling.

"Well…I'm okay I guess. I have a lot on my mind…" Carmen said as she trailed off. 'And my heart…' Carmen thought as she saw Lucy give her a sad smile. Lucy walked and stood in front of Carmen, taking one of her hands into her small ones.

"You know…the Narnians do not blame you for the defeat. They blame no one." Lucy said as Carmen looked at her and then turned away.

"No…but I blame myself. I will always blame myself." Carmen said as a frown appeared on Lucy's face.

"That is a burden that you should not have to bear." Lucy said as Carmen looked at the young girl and smiled. 'When did she become so wise?' Carmen thought a smile as she placed both hands on the young girl's shoulders.

"No, it is the burden that I must bear because no one else will. I am the Guardian of Narnia honey. It was always meant for me." Carmen explained with a small smile as she turned and walked to her leather armor, pulling it on as Lucy watched in silence.

"You have changed." Lucy stated as Carmen was fastening her sword belt. She paused as she glanced over at the Lucy before finishing. Carmen turned around and sighed as she nodded.

"Yes…I have." Carmen replied as she stared at Lucy. She sighed as she walked to Carmen and gave her a hug. Carmen wrapped her arms around the girl and squeezed her tightly as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. Lucy pulled away and Carmen placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Do the others notice?"

Lucy shook her head in response. "No, they haven't but I think the Narnians know." Carmen nodded as she gave Lucy's shoulders a squeeze before walking past her and out the door. As Carmen walked out of the room, Lucy stood where she had left her. Somehow she wasn't surprised by the knowledge. Somehow, she knew that it would happen one day. Now Carmen found her purpose in Narnia. There was nothing that they could do about, Carmen had made her decision.

* * *

As Carmen walked through the soldiers, she felt their hands land gently upon her person. She slowed down and looked at all the faces that surrounded her and saw a new, deeper respect in their eyes. Carmen nodded in response, not knowing how else to response to such emotions. Carmen quickened her pace as she tried to find Peter, Caspian and Edmund. They needed to discuss how they were going to prepare for Miraz's armies arrival.

After a few hours of searching, Carmen was standing in the middle of the How with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face. 'Where in the world are those three?' she thought as she saw Lucy talking to a few fauns. She walked to her and poked her on the shoulder. Lucy turned around and smiled slightly, the conversation still fresh in her mind.

"Do you know where Caspian, Edmund and Peter are?" Carmen asked as Lucy shrugged before waving at the faun and walking with Carmen.

"Um…they might be at the Stone Table." Lucy said as Carmen nodded and walked in that direction. Lucy followed her as they walked in silence. As they walked down the hall, Carmen could feel something was wrong. There was an evil presence in the room of the Stone table and Carmen started to pick up her pace as they turned the corner.

Lucy looked over at Carmen confused as she picked up her skirts and kept up, worry apparent on her young face. "Carmen what is…oh no…" Lucy whispered as Carmen eyes widen at what was before her. Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin were fighting what looked like a dwarf whose name she thinks is Nikabrik, a Werewolf and a scary bird like creature. But what had Carmen's full attention were the ice wall and the woman that was leaning out of it towards Caspian.

"The White Witch…" Carmen whispered as she quickly turned to Lucy and motioned with her head toward Trumpkin. "Help Trumpkin Luce." Lucy nodded in response as Carmen started to run towards Caspian. Peter yelled as he pushed Caspian out of the way and held his sword in front of him. Carmen was close enough to hear the White Witch.

"Ah…Peter dear, I have missed you. Come, just one drop." The White Witch said as Peter stared at her and Carmen saw that he slowly stared to lower his weapon. Carmen ran and quickly pushed him towards Caspian and stood in the circle. The White Witch eyes grew in fear as Carmen became aware that her armor was glowing slightly.

"You!" the White Witch said in disdain as Carmen kept a stony expression upon her face. "You have changed!" Carmen rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately." Carmen said as the White Witch put a sweet smile on her face and leaned forward towards Carmen.

"One drop of blood Guardian and I will forever serve you." she said as Carmen glared at her. Carmen drew a sword and saw that it was glowing brightly as Carmen pointed it at the White Witch. She recoiled away from the weapon in fear.

"We do not need you! The Narnians do not need you!" Carmen said loudly as she saw Peter and Caspian look at her in awe, whether if it was from the armor or the fact that Carmen was unaffected by the White Witch's power of influence. The White Witch looked down on Carmen and smirked maliciously.

"You know you can't do this alone." She said as Carmen glare intensified.

"Watch us." Carmen replied as the White Witch moaned before the ice shattered. Edmund was standing behind the now shattered ice with his sword raised. He glanced over at Peter with a sarcastic smirk.

"I know. You had it sorted." He replied as he glanced over at Carmen and she nodded in thanks. Edmund walked away as Carmen turned around and saw that Lucy was standing near Trumpkin. She sighed in relief as she sheathed her now normal looking sword. She turned her attention to Caspian and Peter who were still standing where they were pushed off to. Caspian looked ashamed as Peter stared at her with guilt and regret. Carmen walked to them and stood in front of both of them.

"Carmen I…" Caspian started as Carmen raised her hand. She saw that her armor was still glowing. 'I hope this wears off…I look like a Christmas decoration…' Carmen thought as she focused her serious dark eyes on Caspian.

"Caspian…I know that you did not mean for this to happen. I forgive you. You acted on the whim of desperation, though it was not wise you are not to be blamed. The thought of victory at any cost seemed like a good idea but this…this is not what we, as Narnians, stand for. Learn from your mistakes because that is the only way to make yourself a better king for my people." Carmen said as she placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before turning her attention to Peter. "And you…" Peter looked at her, waiting whatever she had to say to him, even if she said she hated him he would stand there and listen to every word. Carmen's stony expression left her face as she looked into Peter's eyes. "You and I need to talk…in private…about a lot of things." Peter nodded as she turned and started to walk away with Peter behind her.

* * *

Carmen and Peter walked in silence out of the entrance of the How and to the little ruins in front. It was dark outside as they stopped and sat down on one of the ruined rocks. Peter sat down next to Carmen as she kept her gaze out in front of her. Peter looked down at his feet before taking a deep sigh.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that." he said as Carmen kept her gaze straight ahead as Peter looked at her. Carmen took a deep sigh as she looked over at him.

"I know. I forgive you." Carmen said as Peter felt sick to his stomach. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted her to hate him, yell at him again, or at least do something for what he caused her to feel.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." Peter said as Carmen just smiled and grabbed one of his large hands into her small ones. She gave it a squeeze as he turned away.

"Peter…" she said as she placed the other hand under his chin and turned to his face to face her. "You are not to blame for what has passed. You are not to blame for telling me what my faults were. No one is to blame but…." Carmen said as he looked at her confused before realization appeared on his face.

"No…no you cannot blame yourself." He whispered as he turned fully towards her and held her face in between both of his hands. Carmen smiled sadly as she looked into his eyes.

"Peter…I am not the same girl you fell in love with a year ago…or 1300 years ago or whatever." Carmen said as Peter looked deep in her eyes, denying what she was saying.

"No…no…" Peter said as Carmen placed a hand on his own as she turned her face away from him. Peter watched as sudden realization dawned on him. She wasn't the same girl she was before. From the moment they entered Narnia to when they met Caspian to when she walked into the How to the defeat at Miraz castle. She had changed. How had he failed to see it? Carmen looked forward and then glanced as she saw Peter in a quiet shock. She knew he saw the changes. He knew she was right. Carmen took a deep sigh again as she stood and walked a few paces ahead of him.

"When I first came into Narnia, I was broken. I had lost most of my family and everyday was hell at school. Then I came here and I felt like I belonged to only find out that I am originally from here. Then I met you…" Carmen said as she turned a faced Peter who was looking at her intently. "I met you and Susan, Edmund, and Lucy and I fell in love. I fell in love with you all." Carmen looked down at the floor as she felt her heart constrict. "We lived our lives together in perfect happiness but that ended when we were pulled away back home." Carmen's eyes met his as Peter stood and took a few steps towards her, stopping just in front of her. "We were pulled back to help Caspian and I felt the change within me. I am 19 years old Peter and I feel like an old woman who has seen her fair share of hardships and despair. I have changed so much." Carmen finished as she closed her eyes and felt Peter pull her into a warm, tight hug. Carmen wrapped her arms around his waist as he nuzzled into her neck, softly placing kiss on her skin.

"Yet I still love you Carmen. I always will." Peter said as he pulled back and raised a hand to the side of her face, gently letting his fingers caress her cheeks. Carmen smiled softly as he kissed her forehead. "But the real question is…do you still love a jealous idiot?" Carmen laughed as Peter just smiled and she shook her head.

"Yes, I do." She said as she pulled him down for a soft kiss. He nuzzled his head back in her neck as the small smile that crossed her face faded away. She held onto him tightly as she closed her eyes, a few sad tears escaping from them at her own realization. 'Aslan…please give me strength…' she thought as she buried her head into Peter's shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review or message me your opinion about Carmen's future relationship AND the King Arthur possibility. =D Thank again! XOXO**


	12. The Challenge

**_Hello my lovely, amazing readers! So guess what? Dawn Treader came out TODAY! Am I the only one who was extremely excited about it that I woke up at 8 am to go buy the freaking thing? I hope not! =D Anyways, I am going to watch it tonight, bask in it's wonderfulness and then hopefully try to finish the story this weekend. So keep your fingers crossed for that to happen. =) Again, thank you to everyone who has PM me, reviewed, added this story to their favorites and alerts. I appreciate all the support and I am truly blessed to have readers like you all. Thank you so much! We are so close to the finish that I can taste the celebrations! =D Anyways, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review or PM. I love them to death and they really make my stories pop out faster._**

**_Also, I have a King Arthur fic and my LOTR romance fic out if you want to check it out. I might delete my King Arthur fic and keep working on it. My LOTR one I work on all the time so that one should be updated weekly, maybe bi-weekly if I progress enough. =/ Anyways, it was just a little note. You don't have to check them out but I would appreciate it if you did. =) Thankies!_**

**_XOXO  
_****_Samurai_**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

It was the next day and Carmen and Lucy were sitting on the Stone Table. Carmen had just finished telling Lucy her conversation with Peter.

"He took it better than I thought he would." Lucy said as Carmen looked over at her and smiled. 'You and me both babe.' Carmen thought as she placed a hand on Lucy's knee and squeezed it softly. Both heads shot up as footsteps were heard. Carmen and Lucy smiled as Peter approached. He had a sad smile on his face. Peter sat down beside Carmen as they were engulfed in silence.

"You two are lucky, you know." Peter said as Carmen and Lucy both look up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as Carmen glanced over at her and then back at Peter.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd give me some kind of proof." He said sadly as Carmen reached out and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it tightly.

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy said as Carmen looked at her and smiled.

"Well said Luce. Well said." Carmen said, leaning over and placing a light kiss on her head. Lucy smiled in thanks as Edmund runs in.

"Carm, Pete, you'd better come quickly." Edmund said as she looked over a Peter with a worried glanced before she shot up from her seat and jogged out. Peter and Lucy were right behind her.

Carmen and Edmund came out into the opening on the How and saw that Caspian was already there. Carmen stood beside him and looked out at Miraz's massive army. She unconsciously held her breath as she scanned the horizon with her darks eyes. She felt Peter beside her as he glanced over at Carmen and then at Caspian before focusing on Miraz's army. Peter could feel that Carmen was nervous, scared yet ready to face whatever came their way. He smiled inwardly at himself as he laced his hand into hers. Carmen glanced over at him and then down at their hands before a small smile appeared on her face.

Carmen looked down at the Narnians now looking over the field, some were scared and others were ready. They were ready to revenge their fallen brethren on the battle field. 'You guys aren't the only ones…' she thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep sigh before opening them.

Carmen turned her gaze back to the field and saw that the army brought catapults with them. She glared in annoyance and anger as Miraz rode up front with his generals. "Why must they always bring catapults?" she mumbled underneath her breath as Caspian looked over at her before nudging her slightly. Carmen looked over at him and stared before nodding in understanding. 'Time to assemble an meeting.' She thought as she turned, letting go of Peter's hand before raising her hands out.

"Alright guys, I think it is time for an emergency meeting. Let's go." Carmen said as everyone nodded and filed off the small cliff that they were standing on and into the meeting. Peter was the last one out and Carmen laced her hand with his and then raised it up and kissed it. Peter looked over at her and smiled before pulling her into him and kissing her softly on her lips. Carmen smiled as they pulled away and pulled him into a much needed hug. Peter pulled away and placed both hands on the side of her face.

"I think I have a plan." He said as Carmen raised an eyebrow in response as he pulled her into the How.

* * *

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's you next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?" Trumpkin said shocked and angry. Carmen looked over at Lucy before returning her gaze upon Trumpkin.

"It's our only chance." Peter said as Carmen leaned forward on the table with the maps.

"Plus Lucy is not a little girl anymore Trumpkin. She can take care of herself." Carmen said as Lucy looked over at her and Carmen smiled. Lucy smiled in return as Trumpkin looked between Carmen and Lucy.

"But Guardian…" Trumpkin said as Susan stepped forward.

"And she won't be alone." Trumpkin looked at Susan before looking at the ground.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin said softly as Carmen looked down at the ground as Trufflehunter spoke up.

"Nikabrik was my friend too but he lost hope. Queen Lucy and the Guardian hasn't." Trufflehunter said as he looked at Lucy and then at Carmen. She raised her head and nodded at him as he continued. "And neither have I."

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said, raising his sword across his chest and bowing slightly.

"For Aslan!" the bear said as they turned to him.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said to Lucy as Carmen smiled slightly. It touched her how he cared so much for her safety.

"No, we need you here." She said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said as Carmen turned her attention back on the map. 'How were we going to hold them off in time? We are out manned and our moral is low.' Carmen thought as she bit the bottom of her lip and traced the map with her fingers. Peter watched her as Caspian stood up from where he was sitting next to his Professor.

"Carmen…" She shot her head up and looked at Caspian. He smiled at her as he motioned towards the map. "If I may…"

"Sure…what's up?" Carmen said as he looked at her confused before glancing up at the ceiling Carmen rolled her eyes and waved for him to continue on to what he was going to say. 'Damn stupid sayings.'

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian as Carmen looked at Peter and then at Caspian.

"Well…don't keep us in suspend Caspian." Carmen said as Caspian smirked before continuing on.

* * *

"This plan might actually work Ed." Carmen said as she made sure her magical leather armor was situated correctly on her before looking at him. He shrugged in response as Carmen reached forward and adjusted his chainmail.

"And yet it might not." He said as Carmen rolled her eyes and slapped his lightly on the back of her head. "Shut up Mr. Debbie Downer." This made Edmund crack a smile. Carmen smiled in return as she patted his softly on the shoulder before turning to the entrance of the How. She looked at Peter, Caspian, Lucy and Susan with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Alright…we will be back." Carmen said as Edmund walked ahead, nodding to his sisters and his brother. Carmen stopped in front of them as Lucy walked to her and hugged her. Carmen hugged her back as she kissed her softly on the head before leaning down into her ear.

"Remember…believe." Carmen whispered as Lucy pulled away and nodded. Carmen smiled softly before pulling away and giving Susan a hug.

"Don't miss darling." Carmen said as Susan smiled in response before Carmen glanced over at Caspian and Peter. "I'll see you boys in a bit." They both nodded as she walked towards the entrance to where Edmund, Glenstorm and a Giant were waiting patiently. Carmen stopped and looked over her shoulder at the two boys…scratch that…the two men.

"And please, do try to be polite to one another." Carmen stated as they and a few Narnians that were around laughed before walking past Edmund their escort, motioning for them to follow. "Come on, I've been waiting for y'all." She said as Edmund rolled his eyes and walked beside her. 'Now it's time to meet the big, bad King Miraz…punk…' Carmen thought as she almost fell on her face in the tall grass. 'Damn freaking weeds…'

* * *

Carmen looked around the Telmarine camp with curiosity as they approached the commanding officer tent. Edmund was beside her, holding tightly to the parchment that contained the duel challenge from Peter. Carmen whistled at the amount of troops and support the Telmarines have.

"By George, they came thoroughly prepared." Carmen said as a group of Telmarine soldiers passed her. They stopped marching and stared at her in awe as she continued on.

"So…you deciding to trade sides?" Edmund asked with humor as Carmen looked over at him and sent him a mock glare.

"Oh yes, let me go and say 'Hey, I like your tents. Can I join you and kill my friends, family, and my people? Thanks!'" Carmen said in sarcasm as Edmund laughed. Carmen rolled her eyes as the Telmarine soldiers escorting them stopped in front of the open tent. Carmen looked over at the Giant, known as WImbleweather, and Glenstorm and nodded at them before following Edmund into the tent.

Carmen and Edmund stood in front of the general and Miraz. Miraz nodded towards Carmen as she wished she could punch him in the nose. 'Pompous moron…' Carmen thought as she returned the nod but only out of not trying to get them killed.

""I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, do hereby prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."" Edmund finished as he rolled the scroll up and looked at all the generals.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund." Miraz said as Carmen smirked. 'Prince? This man has gone senile.'

"King." Edmund corrected as he sent Carmen a side glance.

"Pardon?" Miraz asked as he became confused.

"It's King Edmund actually. Just king though. Peter is the High King." Miraz and his generals looked at each other before turning back towards Edmund and Carmen. "I know. It's confusing." Edmund corrected as Carmen rolled her eyes.

"It's ridiculous." She said as Edmund sent her a small glare before turning his attention back to Miraz.

"I agree, Guardian but back to the issue. Who would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked as Carmen nodded in agreement. 'Good question…dumbass…' Carmen thought as Edmund responded.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct." Edmund said, working them into our plan.

"And so you will be again." Miraz said as Carmen narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. Edmund put his arm in front of her as she raised a finger in his direction.

"Watch your tongue Miraz." She said in a dangerously low voice. Miraz looked at her before nodding slightly in return. Edmund pushed her softly back to his side.

"When then you should have little to fear." Edmund said as Miraz started to laugh. Carmen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah right…" Carmen mumbled but it went unnoticed, much to her disliking.

"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz said slightly laughing.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund said, taking a stab at Miraz pride in front of his generals. Carmen smiled slightly as the humor was gone and Miraz stared at them.

"I didn't say I refused." He said as Carmen smirked and picked at her finger nails.

"Are you sure because it sounded like you did." Carmen said in a cool voice. Miraz glared at her as she looked up and smiled. 'Take the bait bud…take the bait…'

"You shall have our support, you majesty, whatever your decision." One of the general said, making Carmen do a mental fist pump. 'And the bait was taken…'

"Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid…" another general said but Miraz stood up quickly and grabbed his blade.

"I am not avoiding anything!" he said as Carmen watched the interaction. She swore Miraz was about to off that man's head.

"I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The second general defended as another voice entered the conversation.

"His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the change to show his people the bravery of their new King." Carmen glanced behind her to see the man that escorted them into the camp site. He glanced at Carmen before bowing slightly and turning to Miraz.

"You...you should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Miraz stated as he pointed his sword towards Edmund. Carmen stepped up slightly between Miraz and Edmund, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Indeed." She stated as her and Edmund turned and were escorted out of the tent. Carmen turned her attention to Edmund as they were now heading back to the How. "This should be interesting." Edmund looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah…" he replied before Carmen laced her arm through his, knowing full well that she will probably face plant if she didn't.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed! Please REVIEW or PM or BOTH! I love them to death! Thanks again! XOXO**_


	13. Treachery

_**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry that it has taken me forever and a century to update. Let's just say that it was from lack of motivation and sadly writers block. But tonight I received inspiration from, get this...watching The Real Housewives of Atlanta. I know right! Absolutely the most random show to receive inspiration for this scene but...I'm totally not going to complain. I say bring it on! So now, I'm am newly inspired and hopefully I will have this story done and to everyone's liking. =D Thank you to everyone who have waited patiently for the update. You guys are the bomb! =D**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

Carmen knocked on the door that Peter was getting ready in. "Come in!" She heard from the other side as she pushed the door open and walked in. Peter gave her a smile as she closed the door behind her and walked to him slowly.

"So how are you feeling?" Carmen asked as she watched Peter struggle with his armor. He sighed in frustration as she laughed, walking towards him. She pushed his hands away as she helped him with his chainmail. He watched her as he placed a hand on her hip in affection.

"I feel good…but…" he said as Carmen finished and looked at him in concern. "I would feel much better if you gave me a kiss." Carmen's cheeks grew a cherry red as she slightly pulled away from him, laughing softly.

"That is such a typical response…but…I think I can comply with that." she said as she smirked, pulling him further slowly and gently pressing her lips to his. Carmen closed her eyes as Peter pulled her closer, closing the gap between them. Peter placed his other hand on her cheek as the hand on her hip slid over to her lower back. Carmen stood on the tip of her toes and had one hand on his neck, the other on his shoulder.

She kissed him with all the love in the world. She realized that she could not live with this man in her life. He was her soul mate, the love of her life, her best and closest friend she has ever known. Whatever Narnia had in store, she would come back to him. In this world or the next she would always be his and he hers. Nothing could ever tear that away from them. Peter pulled away to put his forehead against hers. He took a deep sigh as she caught her breath.

"I want you to know that I love you Carmen. I love you so much." Peter whispered as Carmen opened her eyes. A few tears spilled from them as she pecked him on the lips lightly.

"And I love you Peter. Always have and always will." She said as Peter smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Sudden there was a knock on the door and Edmund comes walking in.

"Oh my GOD!" he yelled as Carmen and Peter pulled away in surprise. Carmen started to laugh hysterically by the look of utter disgust on his face, Peter laughing alongside her. "Why is it that I always find you two in that position?" Edmund asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"One day Edmund you will find out and then you will understand why we love that position you always find us in. But now, we have a duel to get to." Carmen said as kissed Peter one more time on the lips before moving away and kissing Edmund on the cheek.

"Eww! You just kissed my brother with that mouth!" Edmund said as Carmen rolled her eyes and pushed Edmund out of the door.

"Stop being such a girl! We will be out in a few minutes." Carmen said as she shut the door in Edmund's face. Carmen turned back to Peter but her eyes fell on the armor that was propped against the wall behind her. Peter looked at her concerned and then looked around at what she saw. His concerned face turned into a happy one as he walked over and held up the armor and greaves towards her.

"Caspian brought these by. He said he had them made for you." Peter said as Carmen took them from his hands and held them closely to her. She glanced over at Peter before motioning him to turn around.

"Turn around and no peeking!" Carmen said as Peter laughed before raising his hands in response before turning around and finishing putting on his armor.

Carmen stripped from her clothes and grabbed the under tunic and breeches from the table beside her. She pulled the black breeches on and as she was in the process of putting on the tunic, she felt hands on her shoulders. She stopped mid motion as she felt soft butterfly kisses on her bare shoulder, leading up to her neck.

"Peter…" she whispered as his kisses went up to her cheek. Carmen looked over at him and smiled softly as he took the tunic from her hands and lifted it over her head. She raised her arms up in the air and he pulled up over her body. Carmen turned around and placed both hands on her face and kissed him softly.

"You know…we are never going to get dressed in time if we keep on getting distracted." Carmen said as Peter smiled before leaning down and picking up her armor.

"I know…let us prepare. I have a duel to win." Peter said as Carmen took the armor from him and buckled it upon her body.

"Um…yeah you better or else I am going to be a very peeved woman." Carmen said with a smirk and Peter returned it.

* * *

Carmen waited at the opening of the How for Peter and Edmund. The Narnians were waiting at the entrance to support their King in his duel. She moved from foot to foot out of nervousness for Peter. In all honesty, she did not want him to be doing this. So many things could go wrong and he could get hurt. She did not want to lose him forever. She couldn't bare even thinking about it. Carmen took a deep, unsteady breathe and released it as she heard their footsteps. The Narnians started to cheer as Peter came walking out with Edmund at his side. His stride was confident and somehow it eased her slightly. Peter looked at Carmen and gave her a dazzle of a smile. It instantly made her heart swell with joy, warmth, and love.

The three of them walked to the small ruin in front of the How. Miraz and his men were already there, waiting for their arrival. Carmen gripped her swords tightly as they neared the ruins. This was beyond nerve racking. It was plain driving her insane.

'_Please…whoever up there is listening, please keep him safe.'_ She prayed in her mind as they stopped underneath the arch. She could hear the supportive cheers of Miraz's army in front of her and that only made her gripped her swords tighter, making her knuckles turn white.

Miraz sat on a small stool surrounded by some of his generals and advisors, whispering among themselves. _'Most likely devising a devious plan…scoundrels…'_ Carmen thought as Edmund offered Peter his sword. Carmen watched at Miraz said one last thing to his people before standing up. Peter withdrew his sword and started to walk forward. Carmen grabbed his arm, the one holding his shield and turned him to face her.

"I know that we did this already but…" she said as she pulled him down and gave him a deep kiss. The Narnians cheers became louder and she tried to convey every emotion, every ounce of love she had for him in the kiss. She hoped that he somehow received the message. When they pulled away, Peter eyes opened to show that he indeed received the message.

"Thank you for reminding me all the same." he replied as Carmen smiled, gently placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you." he stated as Carmen smile widened before she pecked him on lips and then releasing him.

"I bet I love you more." She said as he laughed slightly, he walked to stand in front of the patiently waiting Miraz.

"There is still time to surrender." Carmen could hear Miraz say as they started to circle each other. Carmen scooted closer to Edmund as she waited anxiously for the duel to begin, much to her dismay.

"Well feel free." Peter stated coldly, glaring at Miraz as Carmen had to hold back a smile.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked as Peter stopped and the glare intensified.

"Just one!" Peter said as he pulled down the face shield on his helmet. Peter then ran forward, lunging in the air, attacked Miraz. The duel had officially begun. Carmen watched as Miraz blocked another attack from Peter to only thrust his shield into his face. Carmen winced as a hand went to one of Edmunds, holding it tightly in her grasp.

Carmen kept her eyes focused on the duel, mostly on Peter. She didn't see much as it was all a scary blur but she heard every yell, metal hitting upon metal, every slash and clash of the same metal and the cries from both men on the receiving ends of such blows.

Beside Carmen, both Edmund and Glenstorm were relishing in the combat. _'Men and their damn sports…'_ Carmen thought as she watched another clash of swords and shields, making the inside of her ears ring as an after effect. Then as Miraz blocked an attack from Peter he swung back and hit Peter square in the face with the shield, sending his helmet flying off. The smile on Edmund and Glenstorm's faces vanished quickly as Carmen bit her lower lip. The last thing Peter needed at the moment was to distract Peter during the duel.

Peter in return dodged at attack to his throat, moving underneath the sword and slashing at Miraz thigh. Miraz cried out as the glanced between Peter and his advisors. As Peter made another attack, Miraz used his momentum and threw him to the ground. He then stepped on Peter's shield, making it rise up. There was a sickening pop and Carmen's stomach fell and Peter yelled out in pain. It was another blur and it ended up with Miraz on the ground and Peter breathing heavily in pain.

Then Peter's attention was not on Miraz but behind him and Carmen looked over to see Caspian riding forward with Susan behind him. _'What in the world?' _Carmen thought as she looked over at Peter.

"Does his majesty need a respite?" Miraz asked, he too was in pain.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked as Miraz thought for a second.

"Three!" he said as both men went to their respectful sides.

As Peter neared Carmen placed a hand gently on his shoulder as he looked at her and gave her a painful smile. Carmen returned it as Edmund took the shield from Peter's dangling arm. Carmen winced internally from how it laid at his side awkwardly. _'That must be painful.'_

Peter looked in between Caspian and Susan, his eyes wide with concern. "Lucy?" he asked as Carmen noticed that his voice was near close to a panic.

"She got through…with a little bit of help." Susan said as she looked over at Carmen. Carmen met her gaze and smiled appreciatively, sending her a small smile. Carmen then looked at Caspian and nodded in his direction. He returned it as Peter looked at him with a small, relieved sigh.

"Thanks." Peter said as Carmen then smiled to herself. _'Ah, finally they start acting civil towards each other. They took their damn time.'_

"Well you were busy." Caspian said as Carmen felt Peter lean against her, placing a sore arm across her shoulder. To the Narnians and the Telmarines, it appeared affectionate but Carmen knew that he needed someone to support him. She turned and wrapped both arms around his waist, again it looked like they were being affectionate but she was steadying him. If he needed her to be his leaning post, she would more than happily comply.

"You better get up there, just in case." Peter said, motioning with his hand around my shoulder to the balconies of the How. "I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word." Carmen snorted at the thought of them even trying to be somewhat heroic or for them to have some common sense.

"Oh they won't. I bet you five bucks Edmund." Carmen said as she tried to lighten up the mood. It seemed to have worked as Caspian smiled, Susan laughed slightly and Peter squeezed Carmen closer to him.

"You're on." Edmund said as Carmen nodded in appreciation. Carmen then looked at Susan and motioned for her to come hug her brother. As Carmen pulled away, she was replaced by Susan and she pulled him roughly against her.

"Ah!" Peter winced as Susan pulled away with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry…" she stated as she looked at her brother. "Please be careful." Peter nodded as Susan turned and ran back to the How.

"Keep smiling." Edmund said as Peter raised his sword to the Narnians and they cheered. Carmen raised a hand and waved slightly, making the crowd cheers even louder as Peter brought his sword down and looked at her. She looked up at him and frowned.

"What?" she asked as he just shook his head slightly as Caspian brought out a stool. Peter sat on it and as Caspian went to examine the dangling arm, Peter cried out in pain. Carmen kneeled in front of Peter and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Easy love." Carmen whispered as Peter closed his eyes as he leaned into her hand.

"I think it is dislocated." Peter said as Carmen eyed it, nodding along with his assumption.

"Most definitely." She said as Edmund came and started to feel his shoulder. Carmen watched as Edmund sent her a glance and she knew what she had to do. All she needed was a time that would thoroughly distract Peter.

"What happen back…" Peter started but then fell off track as a wicked grin appeared on Carmen's face. "Carmen?"

"Do you remember that time when you and I had our honeymoon…" She said as he looked at her confused. Carmen rolled her eyes as she placed her other hand on the other cheek. "We came to this beautiful river that we planned staying at for only that night." Caspian looked up at that, confusion on his face as well. Edmund, on the other hand, had a look of disgust on his face. Peter seemed lost before his face turned a bright red and Carmen just smiled. "We ended up staying for about a week doing only…" Carmen was about to finish as she was fully aware that Peter knew what she was talking about when there was a loud pop and Peter cried out.

"Of all of the distracting moments, you just had to pick that one!" Edmund said as Peter laid his head on Carmen's shoulder. She just laughed slightly as Caspian tried to not look totally embarrassed.

"Sorry but it was the only one that I knew would do the trick." Carmen said as Peter leaned back into the chair.

"That was terrible." He said as both Carmen and Edmund mumbled an apology. Carmen stood and moved a few steps away as Peter stood from the stool. Caspian handed him his sword and shield and Peter took them with a slight smile of thanks. Edmund offered him his helmet but he refused. Peter then turned to Carmen and with a small smile, kissed her softly on the lips. The Narnians rose up in a cry as she heard a slight moan of protest from Edmund. Both Peter and Carmen laughed as they pulled away. She moved to the side as Peter and Miraz met again in the dueling area.

Peter ran forward and swung upwards toward Miraz. The clashed and sparks of metal met again as both of the men came out with a new spurt of energy and vigor; Miraz more so because at one moment, Peter was on the ground after numerous hits from Miraz and his shield. Peter then swung his legs and swiped Miraz's legs from underneath him and Carmen smiled. _'I so taught him that.'_

Caspian to her left and Edmund on her right and she felt Caspian's hand on her shoulder in support. She smiled as she pulled his hand from her shoulder and held it in one of her own. He squeezed it in a friendly, reassuring way and Carmen squeezed back as she kept her focus on the fight.

Somewhere during the fight, both men lost their swords and Miraz was throwing punches and his shield into Peter. Peter somehow managed to end up weaponless. Miraz had his sword in hand and swung down at him. Carmen tensed and squeezed onto Caspian's hand tightly as her other hand shot out to Edmund. Peter blocked the attack with his metal gauntlet arm and as Miraz tried to attack again, Peter punched Miraz in his wounded leg. Miraz cried out in pain, stumbled away from Peter and onto his knees.

"Respite!" Miraz yelled in between gasps of pain. "Respite!"

"This is not the time for chivalry Peter." Edmund yelled as Peter looked at Miraz. Peter shook his head as he walked passed Miraz and Carmen had that little inkling in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Miraz stood up and started to move to attack Peter behind his back.

"Peter!" she yelled as he turned around and dodged Miraz's attack. Peter then grabbed the sword, wretched it out of Miraz hands and spinning, stabbed Miraz in his side. Shock was clear on Miraz face as Peter stood up and took the sword out of his body. He fell to his knees and Peter raised the sword and looked down at Miraz.

"What's the matter boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz asked as Carmen narrowed her eyes at the man. She glanced over at Caspian to him totally engrossed and confused as to why Peter hasn't killed Miraz yet.

"It's not mine to take." Peter said as he turned around and offered his sword to Caspian. Carmen looked over at Caspian as he stood stone still beside her. She nudged him slightly as he looked over at her. She motioned with her head and he walked slowly towards Peter. She could tell that he was thoroughly determined to take his uncles life. She just hoped that, in the end that Caspian would not regret it.

Caspian walked forward and took the sword from Peter. Peter limped towards Carmen and placed a kiss on her forehead and stood at her side. She grabbed the hand that was not on the side of his dislocated shoulder. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it. She then looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her as she turned her attention to Caspian, who was aiming the sword down at Miraz's chest.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Miraz said as he looked up into Caspian's eyes before bowing his head. With a loud cry, Caspian drove the sword down into the ground in front of Miraz. Carmen smiled inwardly. Not only was Caspian amazing King material but far better than Miraz or any other King before him….except for Peter but that was biased on her part.

Miraz looked up, shocked but also relieved. "Nothing like you." Caspian said as Miraz looked at him. "Keep your life. I'm giving the Narnians back their kingdom." Caspian stated as Carmen swore that Miraz held more respect for his nephew. Caspian turned around and the Narnians started to cheer loudly. Carmen smiled and smacked Caspian on the shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." Carmen said as Caspian smiled at her as she glanced over her shoulder to see an advisor that was helping Miraz pull out a Narnian arrow and stabbed him in the back. Carmen's mouth opened in shock as the man looked at her with a malicious smile on his face.

"Treachery! They shot him! They killed our King!" he said as Carmen pulled out of Peter's grip and ran after the man who was getting on his horse.

"You lying Telmarine murderer! You get your ass back here!" Carmen yelled as the man rode away, the same malicious smirk on his face.

"Get ready!" Peter yelled as Carmen felt arms go around her waist, holding her there at the ruins.

"Carmen!" Edmund said into her ear in a soothing tone that made Carmen gain some of her senses back. She growled lowly as Edmund pulled her back to the How. "I owe you five bucks." He said making Carmen rolled her eyes and pushes him away from her with a slight smile. Peter was on the other side of her as the Telmarine army starts to yell out its war cry.

"This is so not good." Carmen mumbled as she withdrew both of her swords as the Calvary charged forward and their catapults started to fire. Peter looked back at Caspian and that was the signal. Carmen stood ready. At the count of ten, Caspian and the other Narnians would spurt out from below and surround the Calvary before the main army reached them. If all goes to hell, they would retreat to the How and wait it out. _'Let's hope it doesn't come to that…come on Lucy. Give us a miracle…_'

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed! I have no idea when I will be able to update next so keep an eye out! Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! I love to know what you all think! =D XOXO**_


	14. Aslan's Return

_**Hello loves! I hope that y'all had a FABULOUS Memorial Day! To everyone else, I hope you guys just had a FABULOUS weekend! =D Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Please keep them coming for my future chapters. =) This chapter is UBER long but after editing, I just left it all there. I guess this is a little gift to you all! =D I hope you enjoy! XOXO**_

_**P.S. - I was going to post this chapter two days ago BUT the damn WiFi for my house just stopped working! I was so peeved that I got my dad to call the company to see what was wrong. Apparently they were working on the tower thing-ma-jig and it happened to be around the time that I was getting on the web. I totally suck at timing so sorry it took so long BUT…as you can tell, my internet works. Yay! =D Sorry about the wait…I just felt like you guys needed an explanation.**_

_**P.S.S.- Please read and review! I love to know y'alls thoughts and/or comments. =D XOXO mucho!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13- Aslan's Return**_

Blood and death is what summed up the battle between the Narnians and Telmarines. Carmen ran forward with a loud cry, unsheathing both swords as she took her first victim. The images of the Narnians at the castle massacre flashed through her mind as her enemies fell to her feet, lifeless carcasses. She felt nothing but pure, raw revenge run hot through her veins and her heart. She was like a mindless soldier, killing at every whim and call. As another soldier approached her from behind, she spun around, ready to pummel her sword into their chest when she stopped. She looked into the frightful eyes of a Faun, the same one that made her armor. She lowered her sword as she looked down at the ground. Her blood warmed as she felt herself come back out from the hole she dug within herself.

'_Okay…let's not lose ourselves again Carmen…I'm so much better than that…what is going on?'_ she thought as she felt a timid tug on her arm. She pulled out of her thoughts and looked at the Faun with confusion.

"Come Guardian! We are retreating back to the How!" the Faun yelled as he tugged one last time before running. Carmen looked around the battle field wildly, searching for her friends. She saw Caspian and Edmund riding towards the How and that relieved her some. All she needed now was to see Peter, in which she did. He was yelling for all the Narnians to return to the How. Carmen ran towards him but stopped as she heard the ever familiar deep whoosh of rock fly above her.

It was like in slow motion as she watched the rocks fly into the How. One, Susan was on the rocky balconies of the How with Trumpkin. Two, her people were frantically trying to outrun the flying rocks to escape into the How. _'They are going to be slaughtered!'_

Carmen ran forward as the entrance fell on many of her Narnians. She stopped beside Peter and they watched as the entrance finished collapsing, her heart bleeding more. Then she watched as the balcony Susan was standing on collapsed. Carmen stepped forward slightly as Trumpkin caught her hand and she dangled off of the cliff side. _'Think Carmen think!'_ Carmen thought as she searched the How side wildly before seeing another balcony like cropping a few feet off to the side.

"Trumpkin! Swing her to the right!" Carmen yelled as Trumpkin looked at her and then to where she was pointing with her sword. He nodded as he swung Susan over and let her go. She landed safely on the grassy surface and Carmen let out a relieved sigh as she let her shoulders sag a bit. She turned around and met the blue/grey eyes of Peter and smiled towards him. She walked towards Peter and Caspian and gave them a nod as she faced the now approaching infantry of the Telmarine army. Edmund stood beside Peter and Susan stood on the other side of Caspian. Carmen had to tell them something before facing their probable death.

"I just wanted to let you all know…I love you, even you Caspian. I am so blessed to have live with you." Carmen said as she looked at each one of them and saw in their eyes that they shared the same sentiment, especially Peter. "Alright…" she stated as she walked a few steps forwards before looking back at them with a wicked smile on her face. "Let's go kick some Telmarine ass!"

Carmen had a hell of a time keeping an eye on herself and on the Pevensies along with Caspian. Then to add to the brood, Azir appeared out from the sky by her side, crushing about three Telmarines in the process. "You know, I am glad you could drop by." Carmen stated as she withdrew one sword from a Telmarine shoulder, sliced another across the chest while simultaneously stabbing two Telmarine soldiers that were trying to sneak up behind her.

"You seemed to have it sorted Guardian." He said before lunging forward and ripping at a Telmarine throat. Carmen glanced up and saw the wall of Telmarine soldiers closing in on them.

"I don't think I will for long." Carmen stated as the Narnians were slowly being pushed towards each other. Carmen lunged to the side as a very large Telmarine soldier swung down with his sword. She rolled back onto her feet as she was met with a shield thrusted into her face. She fell onto her back from the force and looked up at the man. He had a malicious smile across his face and his light brown eyes shined with pure evil and hate.

Carmen swung both of her legs towards the man, kicking his feet from underneath him. He landed on his back as Carmen leaped up onto her feet. The Telmarine growled as he got to his feet and glared at her before attacking again in swift and powerful swings. She blocked them as best as she could but she could not attack. He defended his person well, almost too well. Carmen knew that he was a better, more experienced fighter even with the 1300 years she had over him. He was bred for killing and he did it well.

Carmen felt a sharp pain and a warm substance run down her arm as she dropped her sword the hand of that arm was holding. She then felt another pain on her face from the shield and was kicked in the stomach. She landed on her knees as she held her arm while bent over, her head hitting the grassy ground. She sat back up and swung weakly with the one sword she still possessed. The Telmarine grabbed her sword out of her grasp and flung it next to the other sword that lied in the grass not too far off.

Carmen looked up at the man as she heard someone screaming her name in the background. Actually she heard about three maybe four voices all yelling her name out in a frantic panic. Carmen kept her gaze on the man as he raised his sword, more than ready to end her life. Then she felt the familiar warmth surround her heart and soul and with a smile watched as the man was grabbed by what looked like a tree root and flung into a group of Telmarine soldiers surrounding a Centaur.

Carmen took a deep sigh before moving her injured arm. She hissed as she felt someone slide beside her. Carmen looked at Peter and smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek, glancing at her arm before staring into her dark eyes. "Are you okay love?"

"Eh, I've been better." Carmen replied with a smile as Peter just sighed. She felt the earth shake beside her and then watched with awe as the trees started to move towards the Telmarine army. "What in the…" Carmen said out loud before a smile appeared on her face. _'I am going to give that girl a huge kiss on the head when I see her…'_

"Just so you know, I think you and Lucy are a tie for my favorite Pevensie in the whole entire world." Carmen said as Peter helped her up onto her feet. He chuckled as a mock hurt expression appeared on his face.

"I resent that!" he said as Carmen just laughed before her throat hitched. The Telmarine soldier totally owned the fight. Too bad he didn't live to tell the tale of how he defeated the Guardian of Narnia.

"You know I say it out of love." Carmen said as the playfulness left her voice and face. She grabbed hold of Peter shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "How is everyone? Caspian, Susan and Edmund, please tell me that they are okay?" Peter smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek, gently rubbing it with affection.

"They are fine. Thanks for asking about me." Peter said as Carmen let out a sigh of relief before smiling up at him lovingly.

"You know I worry about you all the time. So much it has become second nature to me. If you have a problem with that, then sue me." Carmen said as Peter smiled before placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said as Carmen just shook her head and started to walk to the tree line where the Telmarines were retreating.

"Hmm…let's go ensure that the Telmarines run with their tails in between their legs." Carmen said to Peter who was by her side, keeping a hand on the small of her back. Carmen placed on hand on one of her swords while on the other swung by her side. As she walked, she noticed a heap of wood and metal and it made her heart soar. "Finally someone takes out the damn catapults!"

Peter looked over at her with disbelief before shaking his head in response to her statement. "You know, you really need to get off this tangent about catapults." He said as Carmen scoffed before becoming quiet. Maybe he was right…

"Carmen! Peter!" she heard as she turned around and saw Susan, Edmund and Caspian walking towards them, huge relieved smiles on their faces.

"Hey!" Carmen said as Susan looked at her, worry in her eyes as Edmund eyed her wounds. In addition to the wound on her arm, her face hurt immensely. She expected a few pretty black and blue bruises on her face in a few hours. She could already feel them rising up upon her skin.

"What happened?" Edmund asked, referring to why she looked like someone used her face as a punching bag.

"A big more experienced Telmarine soldier ended up being my sparing buddy." Carmen said as Edmund just shook his head before carefully poking her wounds on her cheek. She hissed in response before slapping his hand away with a glare. "Excuse me, Mr. Touchy. Those hurt if you haven't noticed." Carmen snapped as Edmund rolled his eyes in response.

"Excuse me Mrs. Grouchy." Edmund responded as Carmen just smiled in response as the rest of the Narnians gathered around them, watching and cheering as the Telmarine army retreated to the tree line to possibly to regroup and launch a counter attack. Peter looked over at Carmen and she met his gaze. She nodded as he withdrew his sword, pointing it towards the trees.

"For Aslan!" Peter yelled as the Narnians rushed forth in the Telmarines wake, pursuing the army to the river. When they caught up with the army, they had not crossed the man made bridge. Carmen eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she glanced between Edmund and Peter.

"Why haven't they crossed?" she whispered as the rear end of the army turned towards them, pointing their weapons as they slowly started to back away. Then she felt the familiar warmth in her heart and soul. She closed her eyes momentarily, a small smile on her face as both Edmund and Peter looked at her.

"Carmen?" Peter asked, unsure what was going on with Carmen. She slowly opened her eyes, her smile wider as she lowered her weapons.

"Aslan…" Carmen whispered as Peter stood in silence, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"What did you say?" Susan asked as she too looked over at Carmen with concern. Carmen pointed towards the bridge before the Telmarines started to move again.

"Aslan." Carmen said as they heard a deafening roar. The others eyes widen as Carmen relaxed, sheathing her weapons, she watched as the water from the river receded. The Telmarines looked around, frightful before returning to the shore. The water up along the river rose higher and higher until it formed a body. It rose many feet into the air as the water spirit bee lined to the bridge. The water spirit went under the bridge, lifting the man-made object in front of its face.

All but one Telmarine soldier was on the bridge. It was the one that betrayed Miraz and started the fighting from the beginning. He yelled as the water spirit crashed over him, sweeping him down the river as it returned to normal. The Telmarines on shore dropped their weapons and shields. Carmen smiled as she placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder, squeezing it as he looked over at her, smiling in happiness.

"Now that is ending the show with a bang." Carmen said as Edmund laughed as she felt an arm snake across her shoulders. Carmen looked over at Peter and smiled before pulling him into a hug. She squeezed him tightly as he pulled away slightly, smiling down at her.

"It sure is." He replied as he traced her face gently, outlining her lips before placing a small, quick kiss upon them. "But I am glad that you are safe with me." Carmen smiled as she pulled him down and they kissed with passion. She forgot about her cuts, her wounds, and her bruises. All that she wanted to do was convey the loved that she shared for this one man. Her best friend, her soul mate, her partner in crime and true love, he was so many things to her and she wanted him to know.

They pulled away and looked deeply into each other's eyes before hearing an annoyed sigh. "Really? Not only did you completely embarrass me in front of Caspian at the duel but NOW you have to do…well THAT in front of the entire army! AND not only the Narnian army but the Telmarine army as well." Edmund said loudly as some of the Narnians snickered as they walked by. Caspian on the other hand turned away but Carmen saw his cheeks and neck turn a bright red. Both Carmen and Peter laughed as she laid her head on his chest. Susan looked at them confused.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked as Carmen looked at Susan with an expectant smile.

"Edmund asked me to distract Peter so he could pop his shoulder back in." Carmen explained as Peter's face turned red at recalling the incident earlier that day. "I choose to retell our honeymoon but before I could get to the good stuff, Edmund popped his shoulder back in." Susan laughed slightly before sending Carmen a look. They stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing out loud. Edmund, Caspian and Peter looked at the two women, confused before looking at each other and then back at the women.

"It was absolutely inappropriate and embarrassing!" Edmund retorted as they started to walk to the river. They looked out to see the silhouette of a large lion and a girl. Carmen laughed slightly as she smacked Edmund on the back, knocking his sideways slightly.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you know where babies come from." Carmen said as Edmund face paled and Caspian and Peter started to laugh whole heartedly.

"I think he still wants to believe it is from a stork." Susan replied as Carmen started to laugh along with Caspian and Peter. Edmund glared at them before pouting slightly.

"I hate you." he stated as he started to wade across the river.

"Edmund! Come back! You know it is all out of fun and stuff!" Carmen said as she started to chase after him. She waded beside him as the water rose to her hips. It made her uneasy and…in all reality she didn't like the feel of water on her skin. Call her crazy and sue her, she didn't like water much. Ocean and lakes scared the crap out of her. She was more of a land-ho type of girl.

"I'm not helping you." Edmund stated as Carmen grabbed his forearm to steady herself. She heard the laughter behind her as she bit on her bottom lip in concentration. Susan, Peter and Caspian followed behind them, laughing softly at the scene unfolding before them.

"Edmund…please help me…I swear to never make fun of you ever again." She stated as Edmund scoffed. Carmen yelped as she mid fall when his arm reached out and pulled her up beside him. Carmen smiled apologetically at Edmund as he just smiled down at her.

"I doubt you will keep to your word. Come on! I would hate for you to smell like a wet dog." He replied as Carmen's mouth opened in shock before she couldn't help herself and laugh.

"You know me better than I know myself. Good call." She said as Edmund sighed in humor as they neared the shore. Carmen went silent as the humor slipped away from them to be replaced by seriousness. Carmen smiled softly as she stood between Peter and Caspian. She immediately bowed in front of Aslan. The others quickly followed as she looked towards the ground, the same smile on her face.

"Rise Kings, Queens and Guardian of Narnia." Aslan said as all but Caspian stood up. Carmen looked into the yellow feline eyes of Aslan and felt her heart soar with happiness. All she wanted to do was run towards him and give him the biggest hug that she could manage. But she restrained herself. Aslan met her gaze and smiled in a knowing way. _'He must know that I want to smother him…' _

"All of you." Aslan said as Caspian looked up but then looked down once his dark eyes met Aslan's yellow ones.

"I do not think that I am ready." Caspian said as Aslan just smiled, glancing between the Pevensies and Carmen before replying.

"It's for that very reason that I know you are." Aslan said as Carmen smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Caspian stood up and looked at them, unsure whether it was appropriate. The Pevensies smiled at him and Carmen gave his shoulder a squeeze before patting it in a friendly way. Caspian turned to her and smiled. Carmen returned it but then she heard music being played behind them.

They turned around to see the Knightly mouse knights carrying Reepicheep on a man-made, or better stated mouse-made, stretcher. Carmen and Caspian parted ways to make room. Carmen felt Peter's hand move up her back to rest in between the middle of her shoulder blades. The mouse knights brought Reepicheep before Aslan and laid him in front of him. Lucy ran to the mouse and poured some of the red liquid that she had received from Father Christmas into his open mouth.

"Oh! Thank you, your Majesty. Thank you." Reepicheep said as he awoke from his fitful state. He bowed deeply towards Lucy. He turned and jumped from the sight of Aslan.

"Oh! Hail Aslan! It is a great honor…" he said as he tried to bow but fell forward. He looked behind him to see that his tail had been chopped off from the battle. Carmen smiled sadly from the sight. "Oh!" he said in surprise and in shock. He turned around, embarrassed and sad. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." Reepicheep said to Aslan as he turned to Lucy. "Uh…perhaps a drop more?"

Lucy looked at him, then at the bottle before turning her attention back to the awaiting mouse. She smiled sadly as she raised the bottle in the air. "I don't think it does that." she said as the mouse looked down at the ground before taking a glance at Carmen.

"Guardian…do you have something for…this?" he asked, pointing to the nub that used to be his tail. Carmen shook her head sadly as he turned back to Lucy. "Well you can have a go."

Aslan laughed as Reepicheep looked over at him, his face full of sadness. "It becomes you well small one." Aslan said with a cat like smile on his feline face.

"All the same great King. I regret that I must withdraw because a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep said as he withdrew his small sword and offered it to Aslan.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor friend." Aslan said like a father scolding his children. Carmen raised an eyebrow in confusion. It puzzled her that Reepicheep, who loved being a knight and fighting for justice, would so easily give it up for a lack of tail.

"Well…it's not just the honor. It is also great for balance, and climbing and…grabbing things."Reepicheep said naming off everything that his tail was good for. Now it made sense. His tail was his equilibrium. Plus he would look like a mole rat without it. She did not hear what the other mice said but they raised their own tail in the air and had their swords pointed towards them. _'Oh for crying out loud! They ALL would look like mole rats!' _Carmen thought as she looked at Aslan with pleading eyes but saw that he was doing this on purpose. _'Evil lion…'_

"Not for the sake of your dignity but for the love of your people." Aslan said as Carmen watched as a new tail sprouted out from the nub of the old one. Carmen smiled happily at it, looking up at Aslan who sent her a wink.

"Oh…OH!" Reepicheep said happily, feeling his new appendage with excitement. "Look!" he said turning around and holding it for everyone to see. Carmen, Caspian and the Pevensies laughed as the mouse bowed continuously. "Thank you! Thank you my liege. I will treasure it always from this day forward it will be my reminder of my great humility." Reepicheep said between each bow. Carmen laughed as she laced her hand with Peter's, squeezing it tightly as he return the gesture with the same pressure.

"Now…where is this 'dear little friend' that you told me much about?" Aslan asked as he looked over at Lucy.

"Ohh…someone is in trouble now." Carmen said as in mocking school girl voice as everyone turned and looked at Trumpkin. He glanced over a few times before turning around fully and kneeling with his sword in front of him. Aslan stood up and with a great inhale, roared loudly at Trumpkin, making him flinch.

"Do you see him now?"Lucy asked as everyone started to laugh. Trumpkin looked ashamed but then joined in on the laughing.

"Nice one Luce." Carmen said as Lucy looked over at her and smiled. Lucy walked towards her and hugged her. Carmen let go of Peter's hand and embraced the girl with a tight hug and a kiss on top of the head. Carmen then turned her attention to the large feline staring at her expectantly. She smiled as she pulled away from Peter and stood in front of Aslan.

"Carmen, my dear, I am overjoyed to see you mostly unharmed." Aslan said, glancing at her arm and then at her face before looking her back in the eyes. Carmen rolled her eyes in response with a smile on her face.

"Getting hurt comes with the job. I'll be fine a few days." Carmen replied as Aslan nodded. The Pevensies and Caspian walked away, giving them some solitude. Carmen nodded towards them appreciatively before turning her attention back to Aslan. "But thank you for being concerned…it's just good to see you again. We have a lot to talk about." Carmen

"Yes…I know but all in due time my dear. All in good time ." Aslan said as Carmen nodded in understanding. _'There is a time and place for everything….and this is not the time nor the place with the Telmarine soldiers surrendering and all…and we have A LOT to discuss…' _Carmen thought as she watched one by one the Telmarine soldiers surrender all of their weapons and sat down on fallen or chopped down logs.

"And I am always concerned when it comes to you." Carmen smiled as Aslan motioned his head away from the site towards the How. "Come! We must return to the castle. We have a King to coronate." Aslan said as Carmen became excited and smiled broadly.

"Ah! A party! I love parties!" Carmen said as the others laughed as they followed after Aslan back to the How.

"I call your first dance." Edmund said good-naturedly as Peter sent a mock glare to Edmund before walking beside Carmen and placing an arm around her waist, gently pulling her towards him.

"Back off Ed, her first dance is mine." Peter said as Carmen smiled and she giggled softly.

"Oh I do love it when men fight over me." she said as Lucy, Susan and Caspian smiled. Carmen looked up into Peter's face and saw that he was trying his hardest to not laugh. But when he looked down he let out a humorous laugh before placing a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
